Love Again
by Chickee1
Summary: John and Kate have found comfort from eachother but has it gone too far? Or is this thier second chance at love.?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Again

Author: Chickee15

Rating:PG-13

Summary: John and Kate have always found comfort with each other, but has it gone too far? Or is this their second chance at love?.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Days of our Lives

Kate was sitting alone in her suite reading when a knock came at the

door. "Coming" she called as she placed her book on the table and walked over

to the door. "John hi", she said as she opened the door to see John standing

there. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked. "No, please come in", she said

moving out of the way for him. As John walked by her, she noticed that he was

holding the back of his head as he headed for the couch. "Are you okay John"?

Kate asked as she walked towards him, "Yeah I'll be fine". Taking a seat beside

him she asked what had happened, and John told her about he was in the barn

with Crystal and was about to get the truth about what happened to his wife in

the prison when he was hit in the head with a shovel. "Oh John, are you sure

your okay?" Kate asked concerned. John nodded with a slight smile, "I will be".

"Well at least let me look at it to make sure", she told him as he got behind

him. Moving her hand through his hair, Kate knew she had found the bump

when she felt John flex. "That's quite the goose egg you have there John."

"What can you do, it's been a rough night." Just than John felt Kate's hands

beginning to rub his shoulders, "Oh Kate, that feels so good." John moaned as

she continued to message his shoulders. "Yeah right there, ohh".

Just than there was another knock at the door. "I'll be right there", called

Kate as she rose from the couch. Opening the door she saw the bellboy

standing with a table with two trays, wine and candles, "Can I help you?" she

asked. "Room service Ms Roberts." he said as he made his way into the room.

John rose from the couch, "Thank you" he said as he handed a bill to the boy.

Closing the door Kate stared at John, "What is it?". Shaking his head, John

lifted the trays. "It's strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate."

Stepping closer, a sad look came across Kate's face. "What's wrong?" asked

John walking towards her. "It's just that Roman and I would have strawberries

with chocolate and…". John placed his hand on Kate's shoulder. "So you didn't

order this?" he said. Kate shook her head, "No I thought you did". When John

didn't respond, Kate hurried to the phone and dialed room service. "Yes hi,

this is Kate Roberts. I just received a dessert than neither my guest nor myself

ordered." The bellboy was quick to answer, "Yes we're sorry about that. There

was a mix-up, but please accept it." Hanging up the phone Kate turned to

John, "There was a mix up in the kitchen so it's ours." Smiling John picked up

the wine and poured a glass for himself and Kate. "Well we can't let it go to

waste can we?". Raising her glass Kate suggested that they make a toast. "To

our loved ones in which we've lost, may they be happy wherever they are".

John nodded in agreement, "And may we too find happiness once again."

Silence grew between the two as the sipped their wine. Just than John walked

over to the stereo, "How bout some music?". he asked as he turned on the

radio. Turning up the volume a familiar song was heard.

****

Watching every motion

In my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lover's know no shame

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

John rose from the stereo and walked towards take. Placing his glass on the

table he took hers from her hands and did the same. "Dance with me?" he

asked as he held his hand out for her. Taking his hand in hers, Kate nodded.

They held each other moving slowly to the music.

**_Watching I keep waiting_**

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place to hide

Watching in slow motion

As you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

"John, this may sound inappropriate, but hold me. Never let me go". Kate

whispered as she wrapped her hands around his neck. John did just that pulling

her closer to him. "I'll never let you go" he whispered into her hair.

**_Through the hourglass I saw you_**

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Just than John stopped, taking his hand he lifted Kate's chin. Looking into her

eyes he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Quickly Kate pulled

back shocked. "I'm sorry Kate I shouldn't have done that. I'll leave". John said

as he let her go and headed for the door. But before he could leave Kate

grabbed his hand, "Don't go", she said as she moved towards him and kissed

him passionately as the song ended.

**_Watching ever motion_**

In this foolish lover's game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn away and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Slightly pulling away from John, Kate smiled. "John, this changes so many

things." Running his hand through his hair John grinned, "For the better I

hope. Kate I never thought that I would feel that way again, but you've

changed that." Smiling, Kate leaned into John, "I feel the same way." she

whispered as she kissed him in again. Taking his hand in hers, Kate stepped back and guided him towards her bedroom. Stopping in the door way, John

turned Kate to face him. "Are you sure"? he asked looking into her eyes.

Nodding her head, Kate smiled. Taking that as her response, John stepped

closer, "Than let's do it right."

__

****

In the still of the night

I held you, held you tight

'Cause I love you, love you so

Promise I'll never let you go

In the still of the night

He said as he walked over to the nightstand and took off his wedding ring,

placing it on the nightstand. Seeing this Kate did the same. Even though their

spouses were gone, they didn't want to feel as if they were cheating on them.

Walking over to her, John placed his hands at her side as their mouths met.

Slowly at first than moved quickly.

**__**

I remember that night in May

The stars were bright above

I'll hope and I'll pray

To keep your precious love

John removed his shirt, throwing it beside the bed. As he did that Kate lifted

her arms in the air and John carefully lifted her shirt over her head, kissing the

bare skin that was revealed. His hands slowly made their way to her bare

breasts, a moan was heard from Kate, at the feeling of his hands on her

breasts. Tightening his grip, John pulled Kate down to the bed with him.

**__**

Well before the light

Hold me again with all you might

In the still of the night

He kissed her again deeply thoroughly, as their kissed depend John's hands moved down her abdomen to the zipper of her pants. Kate heard him pulling

the zipper down, exposing her black thong, in which he took off in a swift

motion. His lips left hers to trail a fiery path down her bury ridge of her

collarbone before latching greedily onto her breast. Kate moaned, her fingers

threading through John's hair as she pressed him closer, but John stood up

from the bed, quickly ridding himself of his slacks and boxers. Climbing back

onto the bed John braced his hands on either side of Kate as he looked into her

eyes. "Your sure", he asked. "I need you John", she calmly said as their gaze

met and Kate wrapped her legs around John's waist, locking her ankles

together. "John", she called breathing softly. John's mouth captured hers as

he shifted and slid deeply into her. Kate gasped, "You okay? I can stop", John

asked softly. Kate smiled at his tender concern and nodded. "Keep going".

John begun slowly to move inside her, pumping his hips in a slow steady

rhythm. Kate slid her hands up and down his back, aiding to his thrusts.

The quiet room became filled with soft gasps and cries of passion.

****

So before the light

Hold me again with all your might

In the still of the night

In the still of the night

John finally collapsed on top of Kate, after both their arousals reached their

peaks. Kate brushed he lips over John's sweat damp forehead. Slipping out of

her, John rolled onto the other side of Kate, pulling her close to him. Settling

her head on his chest, they both closed their eyes as smiles came across both faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: REAL WORLD: SALEM Lauren DiMera Roman watched the t.v. screen in anger. His jaws locked, and his eyes were wide. Roman- What da hell... John, I'm going to kill him! Roman looked at Marlena standing next to him... Her eyes were filled up with tears. Marlena- NO!!! JOHN NO!! She fell to her knees, and touched the t.v. Marlena- NO! JOHN... but John, I'M ALIVE!! I'M ALIVEEEEEE! She screamed hoping he could hear her... She knew there was no real way that he could hear her... after all They were in Salem... and They were on some sick replica island. She looked up at Roman. He turned with tears in his eyes in anger. Roman- Damn it Kate!! I love you... He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. He breathed heavily and didn't even flinch at the blood dripping from his hand. Roman- I have to get back to Salem... before it's too late... before I lose yet another woman I love to John Black.... Dam you John... Damn you to hell. 


	3. chpater 3

Chapter 3

As the night passed by John and Kate cuddled with each other, neither of

them saying a word. Soon morning came and both John and Kate were woken

by the sound of someone knocking at the door. As Kate began to rise from the

bed John grabbed her arm. "What no, morning kiss?" he asked. Kate leaned

down and gave John a quick kiss than grabbed her robe and headed for the

door. "Lucas, Sami what are you guys doing here?" asked Kate and she tried to

close the door so they wouldn't come inside.

John heard voices and decided it was time for him to get up, pulling on his pants

he walked out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt but came to a stop when he

saw Lucas and Sami standing at the door. "Mom, we thought that maybe you

would like to join us for lunch, but I can see that your already busy." explained

Lucas. Both John and Kate stood there looking at each other, not knowing what

to say. "John what the hell are you doing here?" screamed Sami, as she pushed

her way and marched over to John. "I can't believe that you would do this to my

mother, and you to my father." She yelled pointing at Kate. "Samantha, your

mother and father are both gone and their never coming back. It's time that we

all moved on." John tried to explain to Sami in a calm voice. Lucas grabbed Sami

by the shoulders and headed out the door. "Mom I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later"

He said as they headed out t the door but Sami stopped. "Off all people John, I

can't believe that you would do something like this. And with all people Kate

Roberts. I hope that you go to hell for what you've done, both of you". Cried Sami

was she ran out the door with Lucas following. Closing the door, John shook his

head, "If only you could understand Samantha". Kate stood there, tears flowing

down her face, "Kate",John whispered as he walked towards her. "How could we

do this John. How could we betray Roman and Marlena like this.?" Cried Kate as

she sat on the couch. "Kate, their gone, we didn't do anything wrong. If anything

we did something right. We're moving on just like they would have wanted is

too." said John as he kneeled in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he kissed the top of them. "Everything will be okay."

In the hallway:

"Sami wait", called Lucas as he ran after her. Stopping Sami turned

around with tears in her eyes. "What?" she yelled. "Sami, I know how your

feeling, but we're going to have to accept it. John's right, you parents are gone

and their never coming back." He told her, as he pulled her into a hug. "How

could they do this, it hasn't been that long." she cried in Lucas' arms. Lucas held

her, shaking his head, "Sami how bought we go for dinner, it will take your mind

off things." Smiling Sami agreed, "I'd like that".

Later that Night:

John had decided to take Kate out for dinner to help her get her mind off

things. Arriving at their table John pulled the chair out for Kate to sit. "Thank

you", she said. "No problem." said John as he too took a seat. "No I mean for

everything, I don't know how I'd be able to get through it all if you hadn't have

been here for me." Kate said as she took and held John's hand. The smile on

John's face had disappeared as Sami and Lucas came around the corner.

"Out of all the places in Salem they have to be here." Sami said as she caught

her eye on John and Kate. Placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to calm

her down. "Sami take it easy, we're here to have a good evening , not to start

anything." "Take it easy……….." she yelled as she walked up to Kate and John

with a glass of water in her hand. Throwing it on Kate she turned to Lucas,. "How

can I take it easy when their betraying my mother and father whom they claim to

love. They probably couldn't wait till both of them died so that they could be

together." John rose from his seat, facing Sami he placed a hand on Kate's

shoulder. "That's enough Samantha, you know damn well that I loved you

mother with everything I had and Kate for the same with your father. But you

have to accept the fact that their dead, and that both of us have moved on." "So

what did you go to the first woman you saw after my mom died and decided to

sleep with her. And it just happened to be Kate." Sami said sarcastically. John

shook his head, "You know damn well that's not what happened. I think its time

that you grew up and started concentrating on your own life." Sami didn't

respond, instead she slapped John right across the face. Kate rose from her

seat, "Lucas, take Sami home. John are you alright?" she as ked placing a hand

his shoulder. "I can't believe the two of you. If my father was here you'd be sorry

for what they two of you have done." yelled Sami. Kate walked up to Sami, "If

your father was here , none of this would be happening. I loved your father Sami,

but he's gone." Yelled Kate, as Lucas pulled Sami away, but before she moved

Sami slapped Kate. "I hope you burn in hell bitch." Kate stood there, with her

back to John as the two watched Sami and Lucas walk out of the building.

"Kate", whispered John as he placed his hand on her shoulder but stopped when

Kate took off, running out of the building. John was left, standing by himself, but quickly headed out as well, he knew he had to find Kate and knew the first place to look.

Basic Black:

Entering the building John saw the security guard, "Al has Ms Roberts

come in?" asked John. Nodding his head pointed to the stairs, "she came in a

few minutes ago Mr. Black. She headed for the roof." John quickly ran up the

stairs to the roof where he found Kate. "Kate", he said softly as he slowly moved

towards her. "There's a storm coming, looks like its going to be a big one." said

Kate moving closer to the edge. "Than being up here probably isn't the smartest

idea. Come on, Come down with me." asked John as he held his hand out for

her. "Did you think I was going to jump?" asked Kate as she looked at John.

Moving closer to her he shook his head, "Kate your one of the bravest strongest

woman that I know, and I don't believe for a second that you would think of

taking that way out of here." Turning away , tears came down her face. "You're a

good woman Katherine." "And you're a good man." she said wiping her tears

away. John stood behind her, with his own tears forming in his eyes. "Doc made

me that way." Turning away from her, he moved back, not wanting Kate to see

his tears. "John , you made Marlena one of the happiness woman on earth."

"And you did the same for Roman…he hadn't seen that kind of happiness

since………….since I stole Marlena away from him." He said walking towards the

staircase, but was stopped when Kate grabbed his arm. "John, you can't blame

yourself for what happened. You and Marlena were the great loves of each

others lives, Roman knew this. But John their gone, and they would want us to

happy." said Kate as she placed her hands on John's face , wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

Leaning forward John placed a soft kiss on Kate's lips. Pulling back he moved

Kate's body so that she was against the wall. The rain started to come down as

they continued to kiss passionately. Stepping back John removed his shirt, Kate

grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into a kiss. Tears were falling

from both sets of eyes with the rain. John's hands made their way to Kate's

blouse, and he began to undo the buttons. "I need you John", moaned Kate as

he kissed her neck. Suddenly John pulled away, "I'm sorry Kate, I can't…I can't

do this again. I can't steal another woman from Roman Brady." Throwing his

arms in the air he stepped back into the rain. Kate was stunned, "Why? John

their dead, their never coming back. They would want us to go on without them,

they would want us to work through this together, they would want us to love

each other." "Kate, I can't do this again, if we continue to do this……than there

will be no turning back because when I'm with you , you make all my pain go

away. I feel complete again." Cried John as he continued to walk away from

Kate. "John what about last night, what about this morning when you said that

they would want us to be happy, that it was time we moved on.?" Kate told him

as she moved closer. John knew she was right, he had said those very words to

her this morning after they first made love, but he was torn between his love for

Doc who he knew was dead and his new feelings for Kate.

"I know……I'm afraid of what might happen." he said as he looked deep into her

yes. Moving closer Kate took his hand, "You wont know unless you try. What

would Marlena want you to do?" Smiling John cupped Kate's face, "She would want me to follow my heart, do what makes me happy." "What makes you

happy?" whispered Kate as their faces got closer. John slid his hand to the back

of her neck, his thumb stroking her skin gently. Kate pulled way slightly studying his emotions through the pupils. "You do", he replied kissing her softly.

**Oh my love**

My darling' 

I've hungered for your touch

A long

Lonely time

And time goes by

**So slowly and time**

Can do so much

Are you 

Still mine

Their mouths opened in their kiss, savoring the heated passion between their lips. Kate moved her tongue to John's, rhythmically locking with his. Her hands wrapped around his neck adoringly, while his hands moved along her back. Kate removed her hands from his neck, not breaking the kiss as she removed her blouse that was half open.

**I need your love**

I need your love

Godspeed you love

To me

Kate placed her hands back around his neck and led him slowly to the wet ground. He leaned on her body, longing to feel her skin touching his. John's hands slowly made their way to her bra, undoing it he kissed her neck and lips in random succession. Kate's hands made their way to John's belt, letting his pants drop and his boxers shortly after. Laying back down he removed Kate of the rest of her clothing. "Kate……….I…" he tried but was stopped when Kate placed her finger on his lips. "I know" she replied as he brushed her hair away from her face. "John I need you more than ever." Kate whispered as she stroked his bare back. "You have me, you'll always have me", he said with a smile as he entered her slowly.

**Lonely rivers flow**

To the sea

To the sea

To the open arms

Of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh

Wait for me

Wait for me

I'll be coming home

Wait for me

His hands grabbed her waist as he hands wrapped around his neck. John kissed her neck, slowly moving to her breasts. He continued to move inside her as she arched her back into his lowed body. Kissing John with al her effort she was barely breathing between kisses, John rhymatic pattern that was within her, started to slow as they both reached their arousals. Removing himself from her, his chest glistened with sweat and drops of rain from pleasuring her. Kate ran her fingers through his short hair that was wet from the rain. Their bodies were soaked , as they pressed on top of one another on the roof. The only sound heard was the rain falling down and the thunder in the skies.

****

Oh my love

My darling

I've hungered for your touch

A long

Lonely time

And time goes by

Moments later, John rose from the ground and grabbed his clothing. "Kate, the storms going to get worse, I think that we should probably leave." he said as he started putting his clothes back on. After he was finished he held out his hands for Kate. "Yeah I guess your right." she said as he too placed her clothing back on. Kate headed for the staircase but stopped when she noticed John wasn't with her. "What's wrong?" asked Kate walking over to John who was looking up into the sky. "Nothing" he said kissing her on the lips. Than taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers they headed down the stairs.

So slowly and time

Can do so much

Are you 

Still mine

I need your love

I need your love

Godspeed your love

To me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marlena sat at Roman's feet, bandaging his injured foot. "Do you think we'll

ever get home?" Marlena asked looking up at Roman with a worried look on

her face. "I don't know Doc, but we will find a way. I'm sure of it." Roman

said, but he knew deep down that getting off the island might not be

possible at all. Tears started to form in Marlena's eyes. "I miss everyone so

much, I miss John, Belle, Sami, my friends, this...this..island is hell, and I

don't know how much more I can take of it." Marlena said wiping her tears

away. Roman hated to see her like this, and he knew of only one thing that

would help..and that was to kiss her. So he moved across the jungle floor

and watch Marlena with a confused look mixed up with her tears, he took

her face in his hands and kissed her as he ran his hands through her hair, he

had forgotten how good it felt to kiss her. Marlena was taken by surprise but

was also happy that it happened. She found it comforting and relaxing for

her. She took her hands and placed then on Roman's shoulders, pulling him

closer to her, Roman took this as an invite and kissed her more passionately,

but quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Doc, I shouldn't have done that, I just remembered that when we

were married and you would cry that I would kiss you because you said that

it made all your pain go away." Roman quickly apologized. "Roman it's

okay, really." Marlena told him as she placed her finger on her lips. "Doc,

since you've arrived on this island, all I've wanted was to be with you, I've

missed you so much." Roman said, placing his hand on her cheek. "I forgot

how good it felt to have to touch me Roman." whispered Marlena. Moving

her face, she looked into Roman's eyes, looking deeper and deeper as her

face moved closer and closer to his, she could feel his breathe tremble.

"Roman...I....." Marlena tried, but was stopped when Roman placed his

finger to her lips. "If we never get off this Island, your the one I was to be

with for the rest of my life. I love you and no matter what happens, I want

you to know that I will always love you." Roman told her as he wiped the

tears that had begun to form in her eyes once again. As Marlena leaned into

him for a kiss, she whispered in his ear, "I want you to make love to me".

Nodding his head, he ran his hands through her hair, as the kissed. Marlena

found her hands roaming as well, from his neck, to his back. Their breathing

became heavier, and faster. Roman was so close to Marlena that she could

feel his heart pounding. As he began to kiss her neck, a soft moan as

released from Marlena. Just than Roman pulled away. "What is it Roman?"

asked Marlena who was looking at Roman. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Roman, "Yes I'm sure, I need you Roman." Marlena said as she

took his hand in hers, "Don't you need me?" she added staring at him.

Smiling Roman nodded his head, "Yes I need you". Laying her down onto

the jungle floor, he kissed her. With Marlena kissing him back, she removed

his white and black shirt, turning him over onto his back she was careful

about his foot. She placed kisses on his chest, than moved up to his neck.

Lifting her arms, Roman removed her shirts, revealing her bare breasts. "My

god Doc, I forgot how beautiful you were." he said as he took his finger and

traced the outline of her breasts. He turned her over so that he was on top,

and kissed her bare skin, as Marlena ran her hands through his hair. Roman

took his hands and removed Marlena of the rest of her clothing. He than

slowly removed himself of his pants and boxers as Marlena watched in

delight. Laying down on top of her, they continued to kiss. "I love you

Marlena", whispered Roman as he began to slowly enter her, "I love you too Roman." she moaned.

They began to make love on the jungle floor, a love that was well worth the wait.

Please R/R, I would also like to add that the idea for this story and most of the contents are from Christian Miller. We both share this story and the work that has been done to it. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

__

"Marlena turned over to see Roman laying next to her, his chest rising and the sun glisning off his face. She looked around to find her clothes scattered, but she didn't care, all she cared was that she was next to Roman and she never wanted to leave his side, ever.  
"Morning Roman" Marlena whispered into his ear, nibbling it a little bit.  
Roman turned over to see his beloved Doc laying next to him, half dressed.  
She has put on her undergarments and pants back on, also he had grabbed Romans white over shirt and placed it on buttoned half way up.  
"Good Morning Beautiful" Roman said, as he gently kissed Marlena, before putting his own clothing back on. But he didn't get very far before Marlena began kissing him again.  
  
Meanwhile Back In Salem

"I need you...I need you to make love to me" Kate seductively said to John.  
"Think about Marlena" John said quietly, as Kate started to kiss his neck. "John I know you love her I still love Roman, but their dead, and it's time for us to love each other, we're not doing anything wrong, if anything we're doing something right." John knew Kate was right, each time they had made love before one of them was always hesitant on the idea but never regretted it. With hearing Kate say that, John put his arm near Kate's breast and started to undress her. He removed her blouse, kissing her neck and pushing her back to the next, knocking off Romans Picture. Kate removed johns coat and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his neck. John then removed Kate's camisole leaving her only in her bra and skirt. John lay on top of Kate kissing each other passionately, as they heard someone calling their names.  
"John, Kate you'll never believe this." Bo called as he entered the office, but stopped in his tracks when he saw John and Kate on the desk.  
"What The Hell Is Going On Here?!" Bo screamed?  
John and Kate scrambled up and Kate reached for the floor to grab her skirt to try and cover her self and John did the same.  
"Bo take it easy, let me explain!" John said as he placed his shirt back on and started buttoning it up. "Explain....Explain how can you possibly explain? EXPLAIN to me that your sleeping with my brothers wife, have your forgotten about your own wife Marlena?" yelled Bo.  
"She's dead Bo, I saw her get shot, both Roman and Marlena are dead. And we're just trying to move on with our lives, trying to accept it." John said as tears filled his eyes.  
"So what, by accepting it you had an urge that you need to fill"  
John looked at Bo with anger, "That Enough Bo"  
Anger flowed through Bo's veins, "How could you do this to my brother again John? And you, you claim to love Roman but your sleeping with John?" yelled Bo as he pointed at Kate, who was shaking with tears flowing down her face. "What the hell is the matter with you Bo?" Bo turned to face John, "You Bastard" Bo said as he took a swing at john and hit him right in the Jaw. John could feel the blood in his mouth as he rose to hit back he noticed in the corner of his eye Kate falling to the ground.  
"Katherine!" John said running to Kate. "Katherine" he said as he nudged her. "Com'on Katie girl, wake up" he said, pushing her hair away from her face. Tears were forming in his eyes as Kate opened hers.  
"I'm sorry, I guess it was just the excitement" Kate said, starting to get up but John stopped her.  
"No, no I'm not taking the risk of you falling again" he said and he lifting her into his arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, you hit your head pretty hard I want to make sure your ok" John said, looking back at Kate who gave no argument because she had collapsed in his arms.  
"I'm coming with" Bo said as followed them out the door.  
Arriving at the hospital, Kate was given a room right away. The doctors told both John and Bo to wait outside the room while they did some tests. John stood by the door, holding an ice pack to his mouth, while Bo took at seat across from him. Just than Belle appeared around the corner and saw her dad standing with an ice pack. "Dad? Dad what are you doing here? What happened?" She asked running up to him. "Nothing sweetheart, I'm fine. Kate hit her head, so I brought her here to make sure everything was okay, no big deal. What are you doing here?" he asked, as he threw the ice pack in the garbage. Looking around for Mimi, Belle turned to her father, "Ah a friend of mine, wasn't feeling well so, we came here to make sure things are okay. In fact I should get back, tell Kate I hope she feels better. Love you." with that she disappeared. "Listen John....about earlier......" Bo started as he walked up to John. "Bo forget what you saw, its non of your business", John said. "John...listen to me, the reason that I was at the office in the first place was to tell you and Kate about the signal that I've been getting over the Salem PD frequency. Well it's a secret code that Roman and I made up when we were kids. I deciphered it, Roman and Marlena are alive." Bo said. John shook his head, "You think that Roman is alive because of some clicking secret code? Come on Man, get real". "It's true, their alive. Maybe you just don't want to believe it because it gives you the chance to steal another woman from my brother." John couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Bo by the collar of his shirt and threw a swing at him, hitting him in the jaw. "Knock it off Bo, that was a long time ago. I'm not stealing Kate away from Roman, she and I are trying to move on, trying to be happy again." John yelled. Releasing Bo, John walked over to the chairs and placed his head in his hands. Bo headed off to the police station, to see if he could convince John that Roman and Marlena are alive.

In the Hospital Room

Kate sat quietly as the doctor entered her room. "Ms Roberts I'm doctor McNeil, you hit your head pretty hard, but it's nothing that a little rest wont cure. However I would like to keep you over night just in case. We also ran some tests because we were worried about your fainting spells, and well we found another reason for that besides stress." "Doctor what did you find?" Kate asked with a shaky voice. Oh it's nothing bad, in fact its something good. I found that your about three weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Oh my god, are you sure, I mean could there have been a mistake.?" asked Kate as she placed her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry Ms Roberts, there is no mistake, I ran the tests twice. Umm the man outside, he's been asking for you, should I send him in?" Kate nodded her head as the doctor headed outside the room. "Doctor, could we keep this between us?" she asked, not knowing or wanting to tell John. Smiling the doctor headed out to get John.  
"Ah hi, I'm doctor McNeil, I was the one who looked after Ms Roberts...." he started as he walked up to John. "John Black, how is she doctor? I mean is everything okay?" asked John. Smiling Dr. McNeil nodded, she's fine Mr. Black. I would like to keep her here over night just to make" "Thank You" said John as they shook hands. John headed into Kate's room, opening the door, she saw Kate sitting on her bed crying. "Oww Katie girl, its gonna be okay. I'm here." he said as he pulled her into a hug. Kate pulled back and smiled, "I'm okay John, really I'm fine." Just than John's phone rang, "Hello" he said. "John it's Bo, I need you to come down to the station right now." Without answering Bo, he hung up. "Kate I need to go for a bit, but I will be right back I promise." "It's okay John, I'm fine, go." she said as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Kate watched as John left the room, tears came back into her eyes as she though about how she was going to tell John that he was going to be a father again.

At the Station

John took a seat in Bo's chair after he arrived, he was listening to the signal on Bo's computer and reading Bo's message that he had written down. "Now do you believe me that their alive?" asked Bo. Standing up, John shook his head." Look Bo, I still don't think that it's possible..." "I don't give a rats ass what you think John. The fact of the matter is that my brother and your wife are out there somewhere trying to send us signals to get rescued. Now we have to do everything we can to find them." Bo yelled at John. Staring at Bo, than looking at the notepad, John nodded his head. "You're right, let's find out where the signal is coming from." said John as he took his seat and started working on the computer.  
A few hours later, with Tek's help they were able to find out that the signal was coming from an Island called, 'Melaswen'. "We have to get to that island, and search for them." Bo told John. Rising from his seat, John headed to the door, "Bo meet me at the airport in an hour." "Where are you going?" asked Bo, but didn't get an answer from John as he waked out the door.  
Minutes later John arrived back at the hospital and headed to Kate's room. "Hey Katie girl, how you feeling.?" asked John kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm doing okay, I guess." she answered. "Listen Bo and I may have found a lead, so we're going to check it out. I will call you if we find out anything okay." Kate smiled, "John when you get back, we have to talk about this...about us.....its important." Taking his hand in hers, he looked into her eyes, "Kate, I want you to know that I'm happy with you....that I......I..." Placing her finger on his lips she wouldn't let him finish. "When you get back, we'll talk" she said as he pulled him down for a kiss. "Be careful". Smiling John headed out the door. 'Oh John, how am I ever going to tell you that I'm carrying your child...' Kate thought to herself.  
Bo and John arrived at the airport at the same time, John's jet was ready to go as they boarded the plane. They both took their seats, "I hope your wrong about all this Bo. Because if your not, than this is going to cause a lot of problems." John said as he looked out the window, thinking about him and Kate. "I guess we'll find out soon...."


	6. Chapter 6

BO had taken the controls as they left, while John sat in the co-pilots seat. Neither of them had said a word since they left, but both could feel the tension. Looking out the window, John couldn't help but wonder what will happen if its true and Roman and Marlena are alive.

_ ****_

I believe, that there's something deep inside  
That shouldn't be from time to time.  
I sure found out, thought love was such a crime  
The more you care, the more you fall  
No need to worry, no need to turn away  
'Cause it don't matter, anyway

'There's something I need to tell you.' John remembered Kate telling him before he left. He thought of the night he and Kate had made love on the roof top of Basic Black. It was wonderful and perfect, 'John think about what Marlena would want you to do' 'She'd want me to be happy' 'What makes you happy' without even thinking about it he told her. 'You do'. It was like he finally had somewhat of closure with Marlena, knowing that she was dead and never coming back, he thought he'd be able to move on with Kate.  
  
**_I miss you in a heartbeat  
I miss you right away  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way  
oh no_  
  
_When we touch, I just lose my self control  
A sad sensation I can't hide  
To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away  
I keep the faith and there's a reason why, yeah  
No need to worry, no need to turn away  
'Cause it don't matter, anyway_**

'Your husband, my brother is still alive...so's your wife' When Bo had barged in on him and Kate he was in shock when Bo told the two of them that. He couldn't believe that Bo would say something like that. John yelled and told Bo it couldn't be true, that it was some fantasy he had because he wanted Hope back. But now they were heading to this island, in search of those people that were supposedly killed, maybe if they didn't find anything there than he would finally have the closure he needed with Marlena...........but what if she's alive and so is Roman..?

****

I miss you in a heartbeat  
I miss you right away  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way  
oh no

Now, I ain't big on promises, I'll be true to you  
'Cause I'd do 'bout anything, yeah  
for some one like, baby for you

But if their alive, than things can never be the same....between him and Marlena or him and Kate....

_ ****_

I miss you in a heartbeat  
I miss you right away  
I miss you in a heartbeat  
'cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way  
oh no

"John..John" said Bo has he tried to get John's attention. "I found a clearing, I'm going to land." He said as he took the plane down and landed. After gathering what they would need, John and Bo headed out into the jungle in complete silence. "Alright Bo, this is ridiculas, if you have something to say to me just say it, and lets get is over with", John said as he stopped and waited for Bo to turn to face him. As Bo turned around, John could see the anger in his eyes, "Fine, I hope to god that we find Roman and Marlena so that you can come to your senses and maybe move on with your wife and not my brother's." "Is this what it's going to be about now...Dammit Bo, their dead, Kate and I were moving on with our lives, but god forbid that we move on with each other..." John yelled shaking his head. "Do you think that the second Marlena died, I thought 'Oh hey, Romans dead and now so is my wife, let's go sleep with Kate'. Well your wrong, it's not like that." John walked passed Bo, not wanting to hear another word come from his mouth. As they continued to walk in silence John came to a sudden stop, "What? What do you see?" asked Bo as he came up beside John.  
Neither of them could believe what they were looking at, it was home, it was Salem but not Salem. "Melaswen" said John, Bo looked at him "What?". "Melaswen, it's New Salem spelt backwards". Just than there was a huge explosion. Running as fast as they could towards it, they came upon the jet that they had flown in on. It was blown up in pieces. "Great, now how are we getting home?" asked Bo. "I don't know" said John as he started to walk away.

"John over here, I found something" called Bo, "It's a force field". "What the hell would a force field be doing on an island?" asked John as he headed off. "Where are you going John?" asked Bo, "I'm going to look around" he said not wanting to stay with Bo. As far as John could see, the force field went a long way, but he stopped when he saw the last thing he would want to see.  
"Roman I love you so much", said Marlena as she kissed him, pulling on her shirt. Roman broke the kiss as he did the same. "Marlena, you were always the one, I love you with all my heart and that will never change". He said as he pulled her into another kiss. John couldn't believe what he was seeing let alone hearing, just than his phone beeped..but he was too concentrated on what he was seeing he just ignored it. He called out to Marlena hoping that she would hear him. "Marlena !!". Marlena thought she was hearing things, slowly backing away from Roman she looked at him and saw that he looked as if he had seen a ghost, turning around she saw John standing on the other side of the force field.  
Bo saw the control panel on the side, and begun pressing buttons, seeing if it would drop when suddenly Hope appeared out of the jungle, followed by Abe, Jen and Patrick who was holding a baby. "Hope...Oh my God Hope" called Bo, he couldn't believe it, he was right. Just than the force field dropped, all of them ran through it, not sure how long it would stay down. "John...it's down John come on". Yelled Bo, just than Roman and Marlene appeared and quickly ran through the force field, just as it went back up. John appeared shortly after, he couldn't believe what he saw, Abe, Hope,Patrick,Jen..they were all alive. He couldn't bare to look at Roman and Marlena, not after what he just saw. "We should get back, Roman foot is getting better but he needs new bandaging and we all need to rest." Marlena said trying to avoid John cold look. Roman remembers that night when he and Marlena were in the penthouse and they saw John and Kate make love, taking off their rings and everything. It broke Roman's heart to see that, but it also made him angry at the fact what John had done. "Bo I can't believe your hear, you got Roman's message...thank god. Every is back at the fake Salem, your mom, Victor, Maggie, Alice, Cassie and even Tony." Hope told him running into his arms and giving him a hug. "I knew I'd find you fancy face, I never gave up hope". Bo said as he gave Hope a kiss.  
After everyone is shock free, they headed to 'Salem'. Once there, everyone is tired and burnt out that they head 'home'. Abe and Roman went to Roman's to get his foot taken care of, while Maggie who was shocked to see everyone okay, helped Jen and Patrick to Jen's so they could care for the baby. Doug found Hope and Bo and took them to Brady's pub so Bo could see his mother and father. Marlena said that she was going home to get cleaned up, John was hesitant but decided he would go with her. "Make your self at home, I'm going to get cleaned up", "Marlena said as he headed up the stairs without looking at John. John took off his coat and placed it on the couch as he looked around, everything was almost the same as it was in real Salem except there were no pictures of John. He picked up a picture of Roman and Marlena, he remembered when he first saw them. 'I love you Roman, I have always loved you and I always will'. Remembering that he threw the picture down. Marlena came down the stairs as John threw the picture, "John I know what you saw and probably heard wasn't exactly...." Marlena started but was stopped. "Oh and what did I hear Marlena because I thought that maybe I was hearing things, but no I'm pretty sure that I heard MY WIFE telling another man that she loves him, than I saw you kiss him.....Did you sleep with him Marlena?" yelled John. Lowering her head she told him that she did. "How could you do this to me Marlena, Dammit you knew that I was alive..how could you..." he yelled throwing his arms in the air. "John it's complicated, but you can't say that you were faithful to me....John I saw you and Kate...I saw the two of you make love." she cried. "Doc that was different, I thought you were dead, we were trying to move on..but you..I never would have thought you'd do something like this to me...I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you", John told her as he headed for the door, "You can have Roman, because as far as I'm concerned this marriage is over, dead or not dead its over". Slamming the door he left. Tears started to flow down Marlena's face, she never wanted to hurt John but she did. Just than she heard a beeping, it was John's phone. Picking it up she saw that he had to messages from Kate. 'John I really need to talk to you..' 'Okay I'm just going to say it...John...I'm pregnant'. Dropping the phone, Marlena couldn't believe what she just heard, 'Kate...Pregnant...John'.. Quickly she grabbed her coat and headed to the once place she could think of...Romans.  
"Doc listen, I forgot my coat and phone that's all...." John said as he entered the penthouse, only to find it was empty. He saw his phone on the ground and picked it up and put it back in his coat pocket.  
"Roman...Roman I.." Marlena called running into his house. Abe came running to her, "Marlena are you okay?" he asked, shaking her head she told him that she needed to talk to Roman. Just than Roman appeared and saw that Marlena had been crying, running to her he pulled her into a hug. "Tell me what happened Doc...what happened between you and John?". "I'll give you guys some privacy, if you need anything, you know where to find me" Abe said as he left.  
Walking over to the couch, Marlena told Roman everything, about John throwing the picture, them arguing, John yelling at her and telling her that their marriage was over, weather she's dead or alive, than about Kate's message to John that she's pregnant. "That son of a bitch" Roman mumbled as Marlena cuddled into his warm embrace. She quickly fell asleep and Roman knew that this would be his chance to confront John.  
Roman quickly headed to the penthouse where he saw John standing there, "You son of a bitch, how could you say those things to Marlena". Yelled Roman. "Don't even start here Roman, if anyone should be mad it should be me, you slept with my WIFE" yelled John stepping toward Roman. "So its okay for you to sleep with my wife, but not me to sleep with yours, is that what your saying John?". John couldn't believe this, "Roman Kate and I thought you and Marlena were dead, we were trying to move on with our lives, but Dammit you and Marlena both knew that Kate and I were alive." "John we never thought we'd be getting off this island, and you know if you had never shown up in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation...and I don't mean on the island I mean when you came to Salem. You stole my wife from me and broke a happy family apart." "My god Roman, I thought we had moved passed that, but apparently not, if your telling my wife that you love her...have you forgotten about your own wife?" John said as he headed for the door. "Oh you mean the wife that you have been sleeping with....I'm sure you couldn't wait for Marlena to die so that you could jump into Kate's bed." "That's enough Roman." yelled John as he turned around and tackled Roman to the floor. Punches were being thrown everywhere...just than Bo and Abe came running into the penthouse. Bo quickly grabbed his brother, as Abe grabbed John trying to restrain them. "What the hell is going on here?" Bo asked holding onto his brother. "You ruined Marlena and mine's marriage and you just mine and Kate's." said Roman. "What are you talking about Roman?" asked Abe. Anger was seen in Roman's eyes, he wanted to kill John for what he did, "Kate is pregnant, with his child......"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Bo, as he held onto his brother. "Why don't you ask him...he's the one that got my wife pregnant." Roman yelled as he pointed to John. Bo and Abe looked at John in shock, as John himself didn't know what to say. "Pregnant" asked Bo. "Kate left a message on his phone, Marlena answered it. Kate said that she was pregnant." said Roman not taking his eyes off John. "Both of you have to take is easy..." Abe started but stopped as John made his way free from Abe's grip. "Take it easy?, he slept with my wife. And yes I slept with Kate but we were trying to move on with our lives." yelled John. "If you would have listened to me in the first place John than we would be discussing this now would we?" asked Bo as he let Roman go. Heading for the door, John stopped, "We didn't think we were doing anything wrong, we thought you were dead......we thought you were dead." he said with tears falling from his eyes and his voice trembling. Shaking his head, he grabbed his phone and left.

Moments after John had left, Marlena came running into the penthouse. "Oh my god Roman, are you alright?" she asked as she ran towards him and saw the blood on his lip. "We're going to go, if you guys need anything we'll be at the pub". Bo said as he and Abe left Marlena and Roman alone. "Roman what happened?" asked Marlena, helping Roman over to the couch. "Doc, after you told me that Kate was pregnant, I came over hear to see John, he and I got into a fight...he didn't know about Kate's pregnancy.....he left". Taking his hands in hers, tears began to fall from Marlena's face, "Oh Roman..how could he do this.............how could he do this to me and to you?" Lifting her head, Roman smiled "I know how he feels.......remember when you told me I wasn't Belle's father.....it tore me apart". Marlena knew what Roman was talking about, her affair with John had ruined their marriage....and John's affair with Kate ruined everything....but they were dead. Roman held Marlena as she cried, "It's okay Doc, everything is going to be okay".

John didn't know where to go, he couldn't believe how everyone attacked him like that. 'We were moving on with our lives, they were both dead' he thought to himself. He remembered that he had promised Kate that he would call if he found anything, taking out his phone he realized he didn't have a signal, John began walking around fake Salem trying to find a signal so he could talk to Kate.

Back In Real Salem....

After being released from the hospital, Kate needed to talk to someone, Philip was off at Green Mountain Lodge with Belle so she decided that she would go and see Lucas. Figuring that he'd probably be at Sami's she headed over there.  
Arriving she was about to knock when someone grabbed her shoulder, "Oh my god...Lucas don't do that." cried Kate. "Sorry Mom....what are you doing here?" asked Lucas, "Well I came to talk to you and I just figured that you'd be at Sami's." Shaking his head, he led Kate to his apartment. "No I'm not over there." he said taking a seat on the couch. Kate looked at her son, he seemed so upset, "Oh honey what's wrong?" Lucas looked at him mom and shook his head, "It's nothing really, well.......Sami got a call from Brandon and well she told him that she loved him....and I don't know, it's probably nothing..." "Oh honey, I can't believe she'd do this to you......". started Kate, "Enough about this, so what did you want to talk about?" asked Lucas looking at his mom with a curious look. "Well.......John and I.........Lucas....I'm pregnant!" she said with a smile on her face. Lucas just stared at him mom, smiling...and just as he was about to speak Sami came running into his apartment. "You slut" she screamed, running towards Kate and grabbing her hair. "I can't believe that you would do this to my father" cried Sami and she and Kate began to scream and pull each other hair. "You think I asked for this.....your father is dead Sami..." "You said you loved my dad......your sleeping with John and now your carrying his child, you slut." Pulling away from Sami, Kate tried to catch her breath, "You should be the one to talk about love, your engaged to my son, but your going around telling Brandon that you love him" yelled Kate. "That's between Lucas and Me..." cried Sami as she ran towards Kate, and just as she was about to slap her, Lucas got in front of his mom and took Sami's slap. "Oh my god Lucas" screamed Sami as she fell to her knees to help Lucas. "Thanks Sami, I really needed that." he said as he rose to his feet." Are you okay honey?" asked Kate, nodding his head he smiled. "I'm going to get going, if you need anything let me know." Kate said as she walked out the door, leaving Sami and Lucas alone.

Back On The Island

John finally found a signal, he dialed Kate's number. After several rings he was about to hang up when she picked up. "Hello?" asked Kate. "Hey Kate...It's John". "John....did....I left.......where are you?" she asked. "Well we landed on the that island Melaswen, which turns out to be New Salem. Now Kate before I tell you anymore, I want you to take a seat." Kate sat on the park bench, "okay". "All the victims are alive and ......I found Roman and Marlena...Kate their alive.....but...." he started, "Oh my god...John....but what?" John didn't want to tell her what he saw, but he knew he had too. "Kate their not the same..........thier so close not." "What do you mean?" asked Kate who's voice was shaky." Kate, they made love....I caught them.." said John with tears in his eyes. Kate didn't answer, she was too much in shock, there was a long silence between the two. Finally John broke the silence, "So...your pregnant?" he asked. A smile came across Kate's face, "John I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.....when you get back...." "Oh Katie girl, it's okay......I'm happy......are you?". Nodding her head she told him yes, "John....I.......I....I love you". Smiling John knew that he loved Kate too, and he knew that he had to tell her. "Kate...I........." Just than his phone died. 'Stupid piece of crap' he said to himself.  
On the other end it cut out, "John...Hello?", but there was no answer. 'What if he doesn't love me....oh my god.' Kate thought as he rose from the bench and headed home.  
Putting his phone back in his pocket, he headed back to the penthouse. 'I have to make sure that things are over between Doc and I, I have to find out if she still loves me'

"Roman, how can things be okay....what John did...I did it to you. Oh Roman I'm soo sorry, I love you, I never want to hurt you again." said Marlena as she cried in Roman's arms. "I love you too Doc, when we leave here I want to be with you and only you." Roman said calmly as he lifted Marlena's head and kissed her. "Me too", she said through her tears. Just than John walked in, "I guess I shouldn't even bother asking...." Marlena quickly stood up, "John please wait....John...don't..." "Doc, I can't go on like this, I can't do this anymore...You have to choose...before we go back to Salem....who do you want to be with?...Me or him?" Yelled John as he looked over at Roman. "John you have to understand, if it weren't for Stephano Roman and I would still be together.........I would have never of married you.....we love each other John". said Marlena placing her hand on Romans shoulder. "Doc...after everything we've been through?....But I guess that's your answer, you want to be with Roman. What about Kate Roman??? Have you forgotten about your wife?" asked John. "John you stole Marlena away from me...you stole Kate away from me....I love Marlena.....you need to be with Kate...and your unborn child." Roman said as he rose from the couch and laced his hand through Marlena's.

****

You held my hand and then you slipped away  
And I may never see your face again  
So tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside  
Without love, what is life?

With tears forming in his eyes, John headed for the door but stopped and turned around," I never stopped loving you Doc." "I'm sorry John". said Marlena looking into John's tearful eyes as he headed out the door.

****

And anyone who knew us both can see  
We always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free  
All this pain, does it go away?

"Oh John, I'm so glad we're together". Marlena had said that to him when he found her in the pit. He had injured his knee, but wasn't willing to give up hope. Marlena thought that they were going to die, and that's when all their feelings that they had tried to keep hidden came out.  
  
**Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
To you, to you**

'We're just going to have to face the fact that we have a love that's never going to die'. John remembered saying that to Marlena while they were in the hot springs. 'But I guess I was wrong', he thought to himself.

****

From memory, there is no hiding place  
Turn on the TV and I see you there  
In every crowd there's always someone with your face  
Everywhere, trying not to care

'Tell me this isn't a dream'  
'It is a dream Doc, mine and yours. And now it's finally come true, we're together now. Nothing will ever keep us apart' The time had finally come for John and Marlena to be together, it was perfect. Their dreams had finally come true after all those years.

**Then every time I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew**  
  
**To you, I wish you everything'  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh  
And even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on**

The night Marlena had been shot, John didn't want to believe that his wife, his love, his soul mate was dead..he carried her through Salem to the church, where he had lit candles. He couldn't loose her, not right than, it wasn't her time.  
  
**I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I got a long, long way to go, got a long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye, before I say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to all I ever knew  
I got a long, I got a long, long way to go, long way to go  
Before I can say, before I say, goodbye to you  
Say goodbye, say goodbye  
Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you**

'I never thought this would happen' John thought. Remembering the day that he buried Marlena. "I love you Doc, I always will", he had said as they threw the sand on her coffin. That night he had lit candles and swore on his life that he would find out what happed....But than Kate happened, he was so happy with her and now she's pregnant. His life as he knew it was over with Marlena, everything they had fought for was over. He now had his closer to say 'good-bye'. Looking up at the penthouse, John wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Good Bye Doc." he said aloud as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

Kate arrived home and went to check on her messages, hope that John had called back. A disappointing look came across her face when she read 'no new messages'. Walking into the kitchen she poured herself and glass of water, 'Oh John……what am I going to do?…..I'm carrying you child and your not here..' she though to herself as she headed into her bedroom. Stopping at the bed she looked and saw her reflection in the mirror. 'Just when I think things are going great…they go and get screwed up', she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Turning around Kate noticed something small on her night table, walking closer she noticed it was her wedding ring and John's wedding ring. Picking them up she remembered when they had taken them off.  
**_Flashback_**

"Are you sure?" asked John staring into her eyes. Nodding her head Kate smiled. Stepping closer, John kissed her forehead, "Than let's do this right", he said as he walked over to the night stand and placed his wedding ring on it. Kate walked up behind him and did the same.

**__**

End flashback

'I lost Roman…and now I've lost John..' Kate cried as she threw her glass of water across the room. Holding her stomach, Kate broke into tears. Just than she felt a sharp pain emerge from her lower stomach. Screaming Kate fell to her knees. "John………..oh god…….John!!" she cried as the pain worsened.

_ ****_

On the island..

After saying good-bye to Marlena, John headed to the one place that he knew he could get his mind off of things. "John what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Marlena?" asked Caroline as John entered the pub.

"No…..she would rather be with Roman", he said taking a seat. "Vic give me a shot of the strongest thing you have". Nodding his head, Victor grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Oh dear….John I'm soo sorry." Looking up at Caroline, John smirked. "Her feelings for Roman have risen again, only this time they wont go away…..she wants to be with him…she doesn't love me.." said John as he took a swig of his shot. "Another one Vic". "John…you and Marlena have been through so much…you're the great loves of each other's live…." said Caroline as she placed her hand on John's shoulder. "This island……this island is what did it….maybe it's for the best." John said as he took another swig of this shot. "What about Kate?" asked Victor as he poured John another shot, but before John could answer Bo entered the pub, "John's going back to Salem and taking care of his unborn child", said Bo walking up to his mother and father. Caroline and Victor looked at each other in shock, "What do you mean unborn child?" asked Victor. "Oh John didn't tell you…after Marlena died, he and Kate slept together and now she's pregnant", yelled Bo. Turning around and rising to his feet, John looked into Bo's eyes with a cold stare. "You know damn well that's not what happened." "Oh okay, than tell me John..tell me what made you decide to sleep with my brother's wife." Bo yelled. "Kate and I had both mourned….they were dead, we were just trying to move on with our lived.." John said calmly not taking his eyes off of Bo. "I loved Marlena with my hear and soul..but I guess what wasn't enough for her. Now I'm going to find a way off of this island and get back to Kate, because at least I know she loves me..she need me", John said as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and headed out the door.

"Bo, why would you attack him like that? Can't you see that he's hurting? He just lost the love of his life…"said Caroline hitting her son in the shoulder. "Mom, what John and Kate did was wrong…they cheated on their spouses…." "Bo, they didn't know anyone of us were alive….they thought that they had buried their spouses…..Bo…what Roman and Marlena did was wrong, they knew that John and Kate were alive. Now I know that I'm probably the last person you want advice from but here it is anyway…..John is hurting, he doesn't have anyone on this island…the though he had Marlena but her and Roman are together, and he can't even get back to Kate because there's no way off this island…now, I think that you should help him out instead of attacking him." Victor said as he took a seat beside Caroline. Looking around, Bo headed for the door. "Your right….your right dad", he said as he walked out the door. Victor and Caroline stared at each other, 'did he just call me dad' thought Victor.

**__**

At the Penthouse…

Roman and Marlena had fallen asleep, shortly after John had left. Marlena opened her eyes and watched as Roman slept. She remembered that it has always been Roman that she was meant to be with, and being with John made her forget all her feeling for Roman. She had longed to be with him, she wanted to be with Roman and only Roman…..but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if he wanted the same thing. "Doc what's wrong?" asked Roman as he turned his head and opened his eyes. "Nothing Roman…I…I was just thinking", she said taking her eyes off of him. "Doc you can tell me". "Roman…do you still love Kate?" asked Marlena. Roman rose from the couch, "Doc, of course I love her..she was my wife……I love her…" he started. Marlena took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry Roman…" Roman shook his head, "No Doc I'm sorry…I love Kate….and you…you belong with John. You've always belonged with John and I belong with Kate. Doc, we had our chance…and you ruined that..I've moved on", he said as he headed to the door. "But Roman…I love you…I choose you.." cried Marlena. Shaking his head, Roman left, leaving Marlena alone and crying. She had thrown John out, and now Roman had thrown her away. 'Why..why Roman….I did I do this…Roman!!" she screamed.

Marlena suddenly woke up, 'oh my god' she thought to herself. Looking around she saw that she was still in the penthouse and that Roman was still beside her. "Doc, what's wrong?" asked Roman as he turned his head and opened his eyes. "Roman I have to know….do you love Kate?" asked Marlena. Roman looked shocked, "Doc, why would you ask me that, when you already know the answer…..of course I love Kate. Her and I were married, we shared a love…but Doc, I belong with you…it's always been you. I love you soo much", he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away Marlena smiled, "Oh Roman…I love you too", she said as he pulled him into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking through the jungle John didn't know how far he'd gone away from 'New Salem' and really he didn't care. Taking the last sip from his bottle he threw it into the bushes and took a seat on a rock. 'I should've never listened to Bo…..Because I did, my wife no longer loves me and the woman who I've fallen in love with is having my child…only I can't be there' , John thought to himself as he looked around. Things were a little blurry to him, 'probably from the booze' , he thought as he stood up and headed further into the jungle. John came to a stop when he walked up to the force field, only it was down. 'This could be my only way to get home to Kate' he thought as he walked through.

****

Back in real Salem…

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Mrs. Roberts….are you okay." asked a neighbor, who had heard her screaming. Noticing that her door was unlocked, he deiced to see if things were okay. Heading towards her bedroom, he hoped he wasn't walking in on anything important. "Awwww" cried Kate holding her stomach. "Oh my god…Mrs. Roberts…hold on, I'm going to call the ambulance", he said as the hurried to find the phone. "John…….Johhnnnn", cried Kate.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore**

Back on the island…

Bo had left the pub and went out searching for John. 'John where are you…your drunk and your probably going to kill yourself out there and you wont be able to see your baby' thought Bo, as he continued walking through the jungle. "John, God dammit where the hell are you…..this is a good way to get yourself killed you idiot", Bo yelled. As he came to the force field it was up, 'John couldn't have gotten through this', thought Bo as he headed back to 'New Salem'.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

After going though the force field, John started to run, hoping that he would get somewhere other than where he was. Suddenly he fell, into what looked like a similar pit that Roman had fallen into. John yelled in pain, as he saw his leg has landed on a spike. 'Oh god…' he thought. Carefully removing the spike, John took off his shirt and wrapped it around his leg, trying to stop the blood.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
  
Within minutes the ambulance arrived and took Kate to the hospital. "She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her into the OR right away", said the doctor rushing Kate's gurney towards the OR. "Johnnn……..I need….Johnnnn" whispered Kate. "Doctor according to her charts….she's 4 weeks pregnant….will be able to save the baby?…" asked the nurse. The doctor shook his head as they headed into the OR.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Rain started to come down as John slowly made his way through the jungle, his pant leg as soaked with blood, suddenly he slipped on some mud and fell, smacking his head on a rock. Turning over onto his back, he couldn't move, everything was going black. "I'm sorry Kate….I'm sorry I can't be there for you..I love you…" he said as his eyes closed.

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the rain began to come down harder ,a man in a black coat  
  
approached John as he lay unconscious in the mud. "John John, what have  
  
you gotten yourself into this time?" asked the man as he kneeled beside him.  
  
"I guess I better get you back to the pub so that they can clean you up", the man said as he looked at John's leg than helped him up.

Roman and Marlena walked over to the pub to check in on his mom and Victor. "Hey mom…  
  
how are things doing?" asked Roman as he and Marlena took a seat at the bar. "I wish it were  
  
better.." Caroline started. "What do you mean?" asked Marlena. Looking away Caroline shook  
  
her head. Victor came beside her, placing his hands on her shoulder he looked at Marlena.  
  
"John was here earlier, he was really upset..he and Bo got into an argument and John took off.  
  
Bo went to look for him, we haven't heard anything yet." Marlena was shocked, "Oh my god" she whispered as she looked out the window.

Just than John came walking into the pub, with the help from the man in the black coat.  
  
"Tony…", yelled Marlena as she and Roman rose from their seats and grabbed John. "I found  
  
him in the jungle, looks like he hurt his leg pretty badly…and he hit his head." said Tony as he helped Roman and Marlena place John on the table.

"Caroline, can you grab something to help stop the bleeding please." cried Marlena placing her  
  
hands on John's leg. Roman walked up to Tony and grabbed him by the throat, "What the hell  
  
did you do to him DiMera.." yelled Roman. Shaking his head, Tony released himself from  
  
Roman's grip. "I told you..I found him in the jungle, he was hurt so I brought him here." Caroline  
  
came running holding towels. Victor grabbed a bottle of alcohol and handed it to Roman as he  
  
poured it onto John's leg. John flinched in pain, "Kate…..Kate….." he said silently as Caroline  
  
placed the towel on his leg to try and stop the bleeding, just than Bo came running into the pub.  
  
"How the hell did he get here?", he asked pointing to John. "I found him in the jungle, and  
  
brought him here", answered Tony. Bo didn't believe Tony one bit, so he grabbed him by the  
  
throat. "I know your lying..one of these days your going to screw up..so why don't you just fuss  
  
up now?" said Bo. "Do you Brady's have this thing with grabbing me by the throat? Because it's  
  
beginning to get old." said Tony as he backed away from Bo. "I was walking through the jungle,  
  
and when I got to the force field it was down, so I continued to walk and I came upon John,  
  
who for some odd reason that I can't think of was calling out to Kate..and saying that he loved  
  
her. Well anyways I saw his leg and thought the best place to bring him was here…so here we are". Bo looked at Tony than at John and shook his head.

"I do have a question though…..well actually I'm just curious…why was John calling out to Kate  
when he married to you…Marlena? I mean isn't Kate your wife?" asked Tony pointing to  
  
Roman. "It's complicated……….and it's non of your business", Roman said as he placed his  
  
hand on Marlena's shoulder and walked over to the counter. "I hope that John is okay…..that  
  
he'll make it back home……..for Kate's sake..and the baby's", whispered Marlena. Bringing her  
into a hug, Roman kissed her head, "I hope that your right Doc". The two looked at John, who looked so lifeless, lying on the table, with blood everywhere.

Just than the sirens started to go off, startling everyone. "What the hell is that"?, yelled Bo. "It's  
  
the sirens, they go off when ever someone knew is coming to the island." said Victor. Just than the door to the pub opened. No one could believe who it was….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Just than the sirens started to go off, startling everyone. "What the hell is that"?, yelled Bo. "It's the sirens, they go off when ever someone knew is coming to the island." said Victor. Just than the door to the pub opened. No one could believe who it was….  
  
Walking into the pub was Tek. "Tek….what the hell are you doing here?" asked Bo, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder. "Well, I figured that you and John would be going to the island that we found, so I gathered up the coast guard and well now we're here and we're taking everyone home." "Well we're glad that you're here?" said Marlena as he walked over to John. "We need to get off of here quick, John needs to get to a hospital." "Wait a second…how the hell did you get through the force field?" asked Roman. Tek shook his head, "We didn't find any force fields, we saw something that looked like there may have been on there but it wasn't there." Roman and Bo both looked at each other. "Tony, how are the force field not there…." asked Bo as he turned around but Tony wasn't there. "Where the hell did he go?" asked Bo. Tony had disappeared and no one notice. "Was he part of this?" asked Tek. Both Roman and Bo nodded their heads. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but these sirens are acting up, they've never sounded like this before", pointed out Victor. "Well how many people are here?" asked Tek. "Marlena look around, "Well there's the six of us, plus Maggie, Doug, Jen, Jack, Patrick, Billie, Abe, Hope and Alice." "Well we better get everyone rounded up and get the hell off this island." said Tek as he and Bo headed out the door. Victor and Roman grabbed an unconscious John and carried him out, followed by Marlena and Caroline.

"Father is not going to be happy about this…" thought Tony as he watched everyone leave the pub and gather the rest of the habitants.

Within minutes everyone is on the ship and headed off the island. The coast guards were attending to John as they made sure the rest were comfortable. "I can't believe we're getting off this island. Things are going to be hard for awhile when we get back to Salem", said Marlena as she walked to the stern of the boat. Roman walked up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist, he kissed her neck, "Don't worry Doc, no matter how hard things are when we get back, everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I love you". he said kissing her neck.

"Abe, here have some coffee". said Tek as he handed Abe a coffee. "Thank you…,Tek can I ask you something?" Nodding his head, Tek smiled. "Tek, I need to know if you and Lexie have gotten closer…" "Abe, Lexie thought you were dead, it had been almost a year. I mean yes we did get close, I'm not going to lie to you, but nothing happened…I swear". A huge sigh of relief came off of Abe's shoulder when Tek said that. "Thank you". Smiling, Tek started to walk away, but stopped and turned to Abe. "She loved you a lot, she never gave up". he said as he turned and walked away.

"Bo, do you think that Tony was really behind all of this?" asked Bo as she laced her hands through her husbands. Bo nodded his head and looked back at the island, "I have no reason not to believe that Tony and or his father were behind this, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're all heading home".

"How's he doing?" asked Roman as he and Marlena went to check on John. "He's stable for now, but he lost a lot of blood from his leg, and we also found internal bleeding." said one of coastguards. "He needs Kate…he needs someone he can count on." said Roman Marlena turned away, and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. "He use to be able to count on me, but now…..now he can't." Placing his hands on her shoulder's Roman, kissed the top of her head. "Doc, it's going to take some getting use too, but things will be okay. John will be okay. I promise you."

"Tek…..we'll be arriving at Salem port within the hour. There's an ambulance standing by for John. The others will also be taken to the hospital to be checked out." "Thank you" said Tek. ' Well this is it..' he said to himself as he looked around at everyone who was supposeably dead, he couldn't believe that everyone was still alive. Things were defiantly going to be different when they got back to Salem...sooner rather than later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Tek…..we'll be arriving at Salem port within the hour. There's an ambulance standing by for John. The others will also be taken to the hospital to be checked out." "Thank you" said Tek. ' Well this is it..' he said to himself.  
  
The hour seemed to have passed very slowly. All the 'victims' were placed in a dark vehicle and taken to hospital. John however was taken in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. His conditioned had worsened over the trip and they were afraid he wasn't going to make it.

"What do we got?" asked Lexie as the paramedics brought John into the hospital. 'Oh my god John…' whispered Lexie. "He fell and got a spike through his leg, he's got a concussion and there's internal bleeding" said the paramedic. "Okay let's get him into surgery, and can someone call Belle Black", said Lexie as she rushed John into the OR.

At the Loft…

"Hello"? asked Belle as she answered her phone. "Is this Belle Black?" asked the nurse. "Yes" "Ms. Black this is nurse Hunter from the Salem Hospital. Your father was brought in minutes ago in very serious condition. He's in surgery right now, but we would ask if you would come down right away." said the nurse as she hung up the phone.  
"Belle who was that?" asked Philip as he walked towards her. "My….my dad as brought to the hospital in serious condition……he might die." cried Belle as she fell into Philip's arms. "Come on I'll take you." said Philip helping Belle out to the car.

At the Hospital…

Doctors, had placed all the 'victims' from the island in separate rooms except for family. Marlena and Roman were in one room together, Jack, Jennifer and the baby in another, Caroline and Victor, Doug, Hope and Bo in another and Alice, Abe and Maggie were all in separate rooms. Each one of them was checked out by a doctor, and after wards they were un sure how they were going to break the news to the loved ones in Salem.

Lexie appeared from the OR and was shocked to see all the Salem Stalked Victims alive, standing right in front of her. "Lexie, I know this is shocking to you….but how is John?" asked Marlena holding onto Roman's hands.

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe it. "Ah…he's stable for now…..umm he's lost a lot of blood…you can go and see him if you want", said Leixie pointing over to John's room. "Ah Roman…Kate's here, she's in room 217. I didn't treat her, brought she had lower abdomen pains and……" "Thank you Lexie, I'll go and see her right now", said Roman as he headed to see Kate.

"Lexie….Lexie..where's my dad", cried Belle as she came running towards her. He's in 218 Belle, he's stable now, but there's something you should….." started Lexie but stopped as Belle ran towards her fathers room. Running after her, Lexie caught up with Belle as she stood in shock as to what she was looking at. "know….your mother's alive". Lexie finished. Closing the door, she left Belle and Marlena alone. "Belle…" cried Marlena. "Mom…oh my god Mom…..how…why….oh my god." cried Belle as she ran into her mother's arms. "Oh honey…there will be time for everything I promise…we will talk…but your father needs us right now." said Marlena as she and Belle sat beside John.

Opening the door, Kate looked so peaceful sleeping. "John…John is that you…" whispered Kate. Walking up to her, Roman took her hand in his. "No Kate…it's Roman. John's alive, he's going to be okay." "Roman….Roman your dead….oh Roman there's so much I have to tell you….I love….I love John…." she said closing her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "Kate it's okay, I know you love him….he loves you too." Roman said kissing her hand lightly. "Roman I'm sorry we couldn't be happy". Smiling Roman nodded, "Kate, I love you and I always will, but I belong with Marlena and you and John belong together."

"Bo…I need you to explain something to me" said Lexie as she approached him and Tek. "How is everyone alive…I mean…everyone is alive right..including…" "Me" said Abe as he walked out of the exam room. Running to him, she placed a passionate kiss on him. "Oh Abe I love you so much". "Lexie, I love you too..I never stopped loving you." said Abe pulling her into a hug.

"Lexie, we have reason to believe that Tony was involved with this, as well as your father. Tony disappeared before we could ask him anything, but we will find him and Stephano." said Bo.

"Mom, Dad was soo lost without you. Now that your back and alive, we can be a family again." said Belle as she help both her mother and father's hand. Marlena smiled, she didn't have the heart to Belle that I was over between her and John and that John was having a baby with Kate.

"Yes honey..we're a family again."

**Walk away if you want to  
it's ok, if you need to  
you can run, but you can never hide  
From the shadow that's creeping up beside you  
There's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all  
  
(Whatever you do)  
I'll be two steps behind you  
(Wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around and I'll be two steps behind.**

Roman had begun to tell Kate all about the island and who was behind it and that everyone was alive when the doctor came in. "Excuse me Mrs. Roberts, I just thought that I would let you know that the surgery went well", said the doctor. "What about my baby?" asked Kate who held onto Romans hand. Looking at the two of them, the doctor doesn't say anything. Tears began to form and flow down Kate's face, Roman looked in shock, looking at the doctor than at Kate. "Roman….." cried Kate, as Roman held her. 'Could this get any worse' though Roman.

**Take the time  
to think about it  
Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it  
Take a look around and see what you can find  
Like the fire that's burning up inside me,  
There's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all**

**(Whatever you do)  
I'll be two steps behind you **  
**_(Wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around and I'll be two steps behind_.**

'Beep Beep Beeeeeep' all of a sudden went the machine that John was hooked up too. Lexie could hear it from the hallway and went running into John's room. "Marlena I need you to take Belle out." "What's wrong with my dad? Is he going to be okay?" cried Belle. "Honey, listen, your father is bleeding internally, we need to get him back into surgery" Marlena helped Belle outside of John's room where every one as standing, tears were falling down from both their faces. "He's going into shock", the nurse said as she continued to watch John's pressure. "Okay, charge the paddles to 200 joules. Clear……"

**There's a magic running through your soul  
but you, you can't have it all  
(Whatever you do)  
I'll be two steps behind you  
(wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind.  
  
Two steps behind  
yeah, baby  
two steps behind  
ohh, sugar  
two steps behind**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

"Clear…."yelled Lexie as she put the paddles to John's chest. "Okay he's back, we need to get him into surgery."  
Looking out the window of Kate's room, Roman noticed Marlena and Belle standing outside John's room crying. "Kate, I gotta for a second, but I'll be right back", he said kissing her hand and headed out the door. Running towards Marlena, Roman placed his hand on her shoulder, "Doc what's wrong?", he asked. Marlena turned to Roman, "John..John..his pressure dropped and they took him back into surgery", cried Marlena. Roman pulled both Marlena and Belle into his arms for comfort. "It's going to be okay, John's a fighter, he'll be fine."

"Ms. Roberts, I'm sorry if I scared you before, I didn't mean to upset you like that. The fact about your baby is that it's going to be just fine. The surgery went well, and didn't even harm the little one." A smile came across Kate's face as she watched the doctor leave the room. Wiping her tears away from her eyes, Kate placed her hands on her stomach. 'Now that I know your going to be okay, I wish I could say the same about your father. But you my little child, have given me a new look on things, I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you.' Kate said to herself.

Philip came running towards Belle when he saw her crying in her mothers arms. Spotting Philip, Belle left the comfort of her mother and Roman and ran to Philip. "Belle what's wrong?" he asked. "My dad's back in surgery…oh Philip, I can't loose him." cried Belle as she fell into Philip's arms. "Come on Belle, let's go sit down." he said as he led her over to the chairs.

Looking over at her daughter, Marlena looked up at Roman. "Roman, what is she going to do if she looses her father. I pray to god that John's okay." Roman pulled Marlena into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "He's going to be fine Doc..".  
Just than Sami and Lucus came running towards them, Sami was shocked to see both her parents standing there. "Mom….Dad……" she cried as she ran towards them. "Your alive….your alive…..and together..oh my god". Marlena and Roman looked at each other and smiled. "Roman…have you been in to see my mom? I mean I got a call saying that she was brought in…". asked Lucus stilled shocked. "Smiling Roman nodded, "Yeah , Lucus she's in room 217. She's doing good." Nodding his head, Lucus headed to his mom's room.

"Philip, do you see something different between my mom and Roman? I mean do they seem closer than before?" asked Belle, looking over at her mom and Roman. Looking towards them, than back at Belle, Philip grinned. "Well Belle, they've probably been through a lot, so I think it would seem natural that they would seem closer. I wouldn't worry about it", he said.

Shortly after brining John back to his room, Lexie told Marlena and Belle that he was going to be okay and that if they wanted to see him they could. "Lexie can I talk to you for a second?" asked Tek and he approached her. "Yeah", she said smiling. "I just want you to know that these past couple of months, whatever has been going on between us, I want you to know that I don't regret any of it…but Abe is back and I know that he loves you and that you still love him..so I want to be friends..if you'll let me." said Tek. Smiling Lexie nodded, "Tek I don't regret anything either, and I would love to be friends with you." she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you Tek…for everything." Tek smiled and watched her as she walked away, "Your welcome".

"Mom, I'm going to go and see dad", Belle said as she walked passed her mom and sister. "Dad…dad are you okay?" asked Belle as she walked into the room. Turning his head, John smiled, "Belle….my beautiful baby girl…I love you so much." "I love you too dad" said Belle as she placed a kiss on her dad's forehead. "Belle there's something that you need to know…something that I don't want to keep from you any longer…." "What is it dad?" she asked "I need you to get your mother.." said John as he turned away. Hearing Belle leave the room, tears began to form in his eyes, 'I'm sorry Belle, but you need to know that your mother and I aren't together…that we've both moved on….' John thought to himself.

"Mom…hey how's it going?" asked Lucus as he walked into his mother's room. "I'm doing okay…still shocked about..Roman and the others being alive.." said Kate. "I know….I was shocked to see Marlena and Roman, Sami was sure happy to see both her parents though." "Lucus..I'm glad that you came by…I want to talk to you about Sami and this wedding…" Kate started but was interrupted by her son. "Mom..I don't want to fight with you anymore….Sami and I are getting married..I love her and I'm happy with her." yelled Lucus. "I know…so am I". Just as Lucus was about to start arguing he stopped…. "Huh?" he asked. "Lucus..all I've ever wanted for my children was for them to be happy… and I now realize how happy you are with Sami and that is why I am happy for you." Just than Sami walked in, "Did I just hear you right Kate? Did you say that you were actually happy for Lucus and I?" asked Sami. Smiling Kate nodded, "Sami all of my children are happy, and there's no reason why I can't be happy for myself and for them. Yes, I am truly happy for you and my son." Smiling Sami walked over to Kate and gave her a hug. "Thank you Kate". Taking Sami's hand in his Lucus and Sami headed out the door. "Mom, I'll be back later to check on you. Get some rest", he said as they walked out the door. "Lucus…have you noticed something different between my mom and dad? I mean do they seem closer or something?" asked Sami as they walked by Roman and Marlena who were holding each other. Kissing her hand, Lucus smiled, "I guess we're not the only happy couple in Salem than."


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

John was sitting up, when Belle walked into the room with her mother. "John, why did you ask Belle to come and get me?" asked Marlena. "Doc, you know why, and I think that she has the right to know what's going on" said John. "I think that maybe..we should wait to tell her…" started Marlena but was interrupted by Belle. "Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here…just tell me what's going on." Lowering his head, John nodded. "Belle, the reason why I asked you to get your mother is that……well…after your mother 'died'..Kate and I had gotten closer, and well while your mom was on the island and with Roman…..Belle..your mother and I have decided to be with other people." John said as he looked into the eyes of his daughter who has tears falling from them. "How…how can this be…I mean after everything the two of you had been through…this can't be it…." cried Belle. "Belle there's more…" started Marlena as she placed her arms around Belle and looked at John. "Belle…Kate's pregnant….and I'm the father..we're going to have a baby," finished John . Belle quickly left the room, Marlena started to go after her when John grabbed her hand. "Doc…let her be…she has to let it sink in. You and I both know that this was for the best. It's easier to do it this way, than her finding out another way, which would make it harder", said John as he released Marlena's hand. Nodding her head, Marlena knew that John was right, but couldn't stand to see her baby girl cry.

Philip caught Belle as she was running by him. "Belle…Belle what's wrong?" he asked wiping her tears away from her face. "My mom…and dad…they broke up…Roman and my mom….they love each other and ….my dad and your mom……" cried Belle. Philip pulled Belle into his arms, kissing the top of her head he told her it was going to be okay.

"Ms. Roberts, your discharge papers will be ready in a few minutes. So free to get ready to go." said the Doctor as he entered her room. "Thank you…..Ah Doctor…is John Black still here?" she asked. Nodding his head the doctor told her that he was in room 218.

Within minutes, Kate was able to get out of the hospital. Leaving her room, Kate noticed Marlena and Roman standing outside John's room. "Hey Kate, you heading home?" asked Roman. Shaking her head Kate said 'no.' "Actually I was just going to go and see how John was doing." Looking at the two women, Roman sensed that they wanted to talk to one another and so he excused himself and headed to the cafeteria.

"Marlena..I don't even know where to start…I..I'm sorry things turned out this way and I am…sorry" said Kate, as she looked away. "Kate it's okay, I mean I'm not sorry that this happened. I mean I was upset and all, when I found your message for John saying that you were pregnant, but that made me realize that I was still in love with Roman and that he was the one that I was meant to be with." Smiling Kate nodded in agreement. " Do you believe in fait?" asked Kate. Marlena nodded, "Fait is what brought us here today. John loved you Kate, and you have to believe that. You have to have faith in this..it was surely meant to be."  
With saying that, Marlena pulled Kate into a hug, than went to go and join Roman, leaving Kate to go and see John.

**_When the road get's dark  
And you no longer see_**

Let my love throw a spark

And have alittle faith in me

Entering the room, a smile came across Kate's face when she saw John. Tears came flowing down her face as she walked up to him. "John….I..I love you so much." she said through the tears. John pulled Kate down to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you too Katie girl."

**_When the tears you cry_**

Are all you can believe

Just give these loving arms a try, baby

And have alittle faith in me

**_Have alittle faith in me_**

Have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith, faith in me

Pulling away, Kate wiped the tears from her eyes. "John…I'm sorry I didn't tell……tell you about the baby before you left. I should have….I almost lost you." Pushing the stands of hair away from her face, John smiled, "Kate, you'll never loose me. You gotta have faith in that, and that I love you."

**_And when your secret heart_**

Cannot speak so easily

Come her baby

From whisper start

To have alittle faith in me

"Kate, when I was on the island, all I could think about was how I was going to get back home to you. I realized that even before I found out about Marlena and Roman, that I loved you. And when I found out that you were carrying my child, I realized that I needed to get back to you. I almost died trying to get home to you, I was backed up against a wall, but I over came it", said John as he pulled Kate down into another kiss.

**_And when your back is back against the wall_**

Just turn around and you will see

I will catch you, I will catch your fall

Just have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith in me

Have alittle faith, faith in me

"John….I love you so much", cried Kate. John kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Katie girl, and when I get out of here, we can start our lives together."

**_Well I've been loving you for_**

Such a long time

Expecting nothing in return

Just for you to have alittle faith in me

You see time, time is our friend

'Cause for us there is no end

Outside John's room, Roman and Marlena could see the two of them. "Roman, I've been thinking, even after everything that we've been through, I'm in a way glad it happened. I mean if non of this had happened than we probably wouldn't be together and I wouldn't have realized how much I still love you:, said Marlena as she placed a kiss on Roman's face. "I agree Doc….we were meant to together , just as John and Kate were meant to be. And all it took was our 'deaths' and time. But here we are…I love you so much", said Roman as he pulled Marlena into his embrace.

**_And all you gotta do is_**

Have alittle faith in me

I will hold you up, I will hold you up

And your love gives me strength

Enough to have alittle faith in me

Oh, have alittle faith , oh darling

Have alittle faith in me


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After wanting to get out of the hospital, and being a pain in the doctors side, John was finally released from the hospital and able to go home. "Okay John, you allowed to go home, as long as you promise to take it easy", said Lexie as she watched John fill out the paper work. "Don't worry Lexie, I'll make sure that he relaxes", Kate said smiling at John. "Okay, there. Everything is signed and dotted, now can I please get out of here and go home?" asked John handing the pen to Lexie. 'I hope that everything works out for the two of you, Tony is still on the loose and he will do everything in his power to stop his brother', thought Lexie as she watched John and Kate head out the door.

Arriving at Kate's suite, John found a letter on the table. "Your invited to the welcome home dinner at the Penthouse Grill, for those loved ones who have come back into our lives. Dinner will be served at 7pm." John said aloud. "Do you think we should go?" asked Kate as she looked at the invitation. "I would much rather spend my time with you.....but", said John as he pulled Kate towards him and began kissing her neck. "But...." started Kate, "But....we should go, I mean I was on that island, I know how everyone felt. It will be fun", finished John. "Okay, well since it starts at 7pm, we should get ready now." Kate said as she placed a kiss on John's lips and than headed into the bedroom.

At the Penthouse Grill....

Arriving at the Penthouse Grill, John and Kate couldn't believe the amount of people that has shown up, everyone was there, all their friends and family. "Dad...." called Belle as she and Philip walked towards John and Kate. "Belle, hey how are you doing?", asked John. "Well, mom and I talked ,and well see made me realize that the way things are now are the way they should be. So I just wanted to say that I was sorry, and that I'm happy for you too." she said as she hugged her father. "Thank you honey, that means alot to me", John said as he kissed the top of Belle's head. "Anyway, we should go to our table", I'll see you guys late." Belle said as she and Philip walked away. "We should go and get our table too", said John as he grabbed Kate's hand and led her to their table.

Throughout the night, many of the people at the dinner, were talking about enjoying everyone else's company. Roman and John talked about Tony, and how they need to find him soon, while Kate and Marlena talked about when the baby was due and if it were a boy or girl.

Sitting at their table, John and Kate were too discussing their baby. "So, do you think that we'll have a girl?", asked Kate. Smiling John shook his head, "I don't care if it's a boy or girl. All I care about is if it's healthy and that I'm having it with you", said John as he kissed Kate. "I love you John Black" "I love you too". "John I never want to loose you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life". started Kate. John placed his finger to her lips, "Hold that thought", he said as he got up from the table and walked away. 'Where is he going' thought Kate. Just than the lights dimmed and a light was shone on Kate. John appeared in the doorway with a mic in his hand to his lips.

****

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cos I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

FLASHBACK...

"Are you sure?" asked John staring into her eyes. Nodding her head Kate smiled. Stepping closer, John kissed her forehead, "Than let's do this right", he said as he walked over to the night stand and placed his wedding ring on it. Kate walked up behind him and did the same.  
  
**_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear _**

John approached Kate, who was still in shock. Tears were forming in her eyes and John continues to sing to her. The light was shone on the two of them, as everyone watched them.

**_  
  
I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all _**

FLASHBACK...

John rose from the stereo and walked towards take. Placing his glass on the  
table he took hers from her hands and did the same. "Dance with me?" he  
asked as he held his hand out for her. Taking his hand in hers, Kate nodded.  
They held each other moving slowly to the music.

****

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

As John stood in front of Kate, he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

FLASHBACK...

Entering the room, a smile came across Kate's face when she saw John. Tears came flowing down her face as she walked up to him. "John….I..I love you so much." she said through the tears. John pulled Kate down to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you too Katie girl."  
  
**_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear_**

As John stopped singing, everyone in the room was quiet. Opening the box, there was a diamond ring. "Katherine Roberts, I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my child and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you....so...will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked John. Kate looked down at John with tears in her eyes....


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was quiet, the light was shining on John and Kate. John was down on one knee, a ring in one hand and a mic in the other. "Katherine Roberts..I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my unborn child...so...will be marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"  
Kate sat there with tears flowing down her face, "John I love you too" she finally said. "Yes..Yes I'll marry you." Placing the ring on her finger, John rose from his knee and kissed Kate. Cheering arose throughout the room, as everyone walked up to the happy couple to congratulate them.  
"John, I'm so happy for the two of you", Marlena said as she pulled John into a hug as Roman did the same to Kate.  
The rest of the night was filled with joy and happiness.

The next morning Kate was up early planning the wedding. "Kate, what are you doing up so early?" asked John as he came out of the bedroom. "I wanted to get a head start on the wedding plans. But first my handsome fiancé, we have to set a date." Kate said smiling up at John. Shaking his head, John grinned. "Can I get a cup of coffee before we start anything, because it's just to early", said John as he headed into the kitchen and poured himself and Kate a cup of coffee. Taking a seat beside Kate, John handed her the coffee, "Well I think that we should probably have the wedding before the baby is born, and considering it's due in November, I think we should have it around than. How about......November 20?", said John as he placed his hand on Kate's stomach. Smiling Kate placed her hand on top of John's and leaned in to kiss him. "Okay, so tell me what you've got done so far, at least now we know the date things should get easier." "Well, I have my dress and everything, brides maids, I talked to Marlena and Belle last night and they said that they would love to do it, and Bille is going to be my maid of honor. We have to decide where we're going to have the wedding and reception, I was thinking the Penthouse Grill or Alice's, we need to find out what kind of food we're going to serve and you have to find your groomsmen..." "Done" said John as he interrupted Kate. "Done?" she asked. Nodding his head, John smiled, "Yup all done, I talked to Brady and he's going to be my best man, and Roman and I talked last night and even though with everything that has happened he's agreed to be one of my groomsmen along with Philip." "I love you so much, this helps me out so much..this is going to be perfect" said Kate as he kissed John. "I love you too Katie girl, anything for the woman I love".

3 months later, most of the wedding plans were in place. John and Kate had rented out the Penthouse Grill for both the wedding and reception. Tables, food and flowers were done, they had decide white roses for the flowers and appetizers for the wedding, nothing really fancy. The brides maids would be wearing light baby dresses while the groom and groomsmen wore black tuxes. "Oh my god...John....." cried Kate as she slumped down on the couch. John came running to her side, "What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked. "We don't have a song picked out...everything else is done, but we don't have a song", cried Kate as John cradled her in his arms. "Kate, honey, it's okay. I've taken care of that and your going to love it. Now its just the hormones from the pregnancy that's making you feel like this, everything is going to be okay, I promise. I love you", he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Days before the wedding, everything was in place. All the invitations to friends and family of both John and Kate had been sent out. Now all they had to do was wait for the big day.

Your invited to witness the coming together of  
John Black and Katherine Roberts.  
The wedding will take place November 20, at 6:30pm at the  
Penthouse Grill followed by the reception.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day had finally come, John and Kate were to be married. All the guests were getting settled, John, Brady, Roman and Philip were all standing at the alter. "So dad, you ready for this?" asked Brady. Smiling John nodded his head, "I've waited this long to realize how much I love Kate, I'm ready for anything", said John just as the music began to play.

****

your there by my side  
in everyway  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
would not thin twice  
your love is all I need believe me  
  
Seeing his daughter walk down the aisle, made John realize that this could be her wedding in a few years. Marlena followed Belle down the aisle and looked more beautiful than ever, but nothing compared to when he saw Kate come through the doors. 'God she's beautiful' John whispered to himself, as he watched Kate walk down the aisle.

****

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
when I say I love you darling that means for good  
so open up yours arms and let me in  
  
and I will love you 'til forever  
until death do us part we'll be together  
so take my hand and hold on tight  
and we'll get there  
this I swear  
  
FLASHBACK  
"What makes you happy John?" whispered Kate as their faces got closer. John slid his hand to the back of her neck, this thumb stroking her skin gently. Kate pulled away slightly studying his emotions. "You do", he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

****

I'm wondering how I ever got by  
without you in my life to guide me  
wherever I go the one thing that's true  
is everything I do I do for you  
  
I may not say it half as much as I should  
when I say I love you darling that means for good  
so open up your heart and let me in  
  
FLASHBACK  
"So...your pregnant?" asked John. A smile came across Kate's face, "John I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before" "Katie girl..it's okay...I'm happy". said John with tears in his eyes.  
  
**_and I will love you 'til forever  
until death do us part we'll be together  
so take my hand and hold on tight  
and we'll get there  
this I swear  
  
so whenever you get weary  
just reach out for me  
I'll never let you go down my love_**

FLASHBACK  
"John I love you so much." cried Kate. John kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Katie girl, and when I get out of here, we can start our lives together."

****

and I will love you 'til forever  
until death do us part we'll be together  
so take my hand and hold on tight  
and we'll get there

As Kate made her way to John, he held out his hand for her. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her up to him. "You look beautiful, I love you", said John as he squeezed her hand. "I love you too John."

****

and I will love you 'til forever  
until death do us part we'll be together  
so take my hand and hold on tight  
and we'll get there  
and we'll get there  
this I swear

As the song ended, the priest began. "We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in marriage. Both have written their own vows, John if you'll begin."  
Pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket, John began.

"I love you. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

"Kate it's your turn", said the priest.

"I promise to be a patient, always honest and compassionate. I will be your best friend, your sweetheart, your soul mate throughout life, always putting your needs above mine. I promise to live a life that will honor the vows we have spoken and make you glad to have married me this day. I love you John Black."

As Kate finished, she wiped the small tears that had formed in her eyes. "Do you John take this woman to be your beloved wife, until death do you part?" "I do" said John as he took the ring that Brady had handed to him and placed it on Kate's finger. "With this ring, I give my heart and soul to you Katherine Roberts." Smiling Kate turned to Bille and received John's ring. "Do you Kate, take this man to be your beloved husband, till death do you part?" "I do" said Kate as she placed the ring on John's finger. "With this ring, I give you my heart and soul."  
"Now before I can pronounce you man and wife, John would like to read a poem that he wrote for Kate." said the priest.

"I promise to give you the best of myself  
and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
  
I promise to respect you as your own person  
and to realize that your interests, desires and needs  
are no less important than my own.  
  
I promise to share with you my time and my attention  
and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship   
  
I promise to keep myself open to you,  
to let you see through the window of my world  
into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.  
  
I promise to grow along with you,  
to be willing to face changes in order to keep  
our relationship alive and exciting.  
  
I promise to love you in good times and bad,  
with all I have to give and all I feel inside  
in the only way I know how,  
completely and forever."  
  
"I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss. Pulling away both John and Kate looked at their friends and family, "Okay, enough of this, let's party." yelled John as he and Kate headed into the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone, went and did their own thing as others were setting up for the reception. Food was laid out, so that people could come and go as they please. Just than the chefs brought out the cake, "Okay, Okay it's time for the bride and groom to have a slice of their wedding cake." called one of the chefs. John and Kate headed up to the table, that their cake was on. "Kate, this looks really good" said John as he cut a slice of cake and held it in front of Kate. "John Black if you even think about putting that on my face..i'll......" "here you go" said John as he pushed the cake into Kate's face. "You'll do what?" he asked. Kate grinned as she took a napkin and wiped the cake off her face. "I'll do this" she said as she threw a piece of cake at John, hitting him in the face. Shortly after John had cleaned up, he walked up to Kate. "You still love me?" he asked. Kate grinned than smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, that's why I married you", she said as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Well wasn't that fun, its now time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife." Everyone began to cheer as they all moved off the dance floor. John took Kate by the hand and led her down to the dance floor as the lights dimmed. "John, what song did you choose?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "You'll love it, trust me", he said as he took Kate into his arms as the music began to play.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without sayin' a word you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain,  
what I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all

They continued to face each other and move to the music, as everyone watched.

All alone I can hear people talking about,  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
what 's being' said between your heart and mine.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all

"John this is the prefect song. Thank you" said Kate as she placed a kiss on John's cheek. "Just think of all the other songs, that we'll be playing in the future. Kate, this is the happiest time of my life, I love you so much". "I love you too John". whispered Kate.

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me, if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

As the song ended, another one began. Everybody grabbed a partner and joined John and Kate on the dance floor.

I do swear that I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything and  
I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse  
I will love you with every beat of my heart

"Roman, let's dance." said Marlena as she rose from her seat and grabbed Roman by the hand.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

"Belle, this is the perfect song for us, come on", Philip called as he walked up to Belle and grabbed her by the hand. More couples started to pour onto the dance floor as the song continued.

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

"Fancy face, this year has been so hectic. But you know that you and I will always be together, we can make it through anything and everything. I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and I always will." Bo said as he leaned down and kissed Hope. "I love you too Bo".

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

"I couldn't have thought of a better way for this day to go for the two of them. It's possible that anyone can see that they were meant to be together." Marlena said as she watched John and Kate dace. "I couldn't agree with you anymore Doc, just like you and I are true soul mate and we were meant to be together." said Roman as she placed a kiss on Marlena's cheek.

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on.  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

As the song ended, John stepped back from Kate. "Kate, let's dance with the kids", he said as the headed off and walked over to Philip and Belle. "Philip, is it okay if I cut in and dance with my daughter?" asked John. Philip willingly backed away, "Of course John".

There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...

"Belle, I want you to know that I'm happy for you and Philip. He's a really great guy for you." said John as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Yeah he is" she said as she looked over at Philip talking to Lucas and Sami.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...

"Dad, I'm really happy for you and Kate. And even though things didn't work out between you and mom, I know that the two of you are very happy. I love you and well I just wanted you to know that", Belle said as she leaned closer towards her father. "I love you too baby."

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

As the song ended, Belle gave John a hug and walked over to her mother and Roman. "Mom, I think that you and Dad should share a dance tonight." Marlena was about to speak when Roman butted in, "I think your right Belle, come on Doc, you go ahead and dance with John and I'll dance with Kate." Roman grabbed Marlena's hand and headed over to where John and Kate were standing. "Kate would you like to dance?" asked Roman. Kate looked at John who nodded his head. "Doc, you wanna dance?" asked John. Marlena smiled and nodded her head, the four of them headed out onto the dance floor.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

"Kate you know that I'll always love you. The time we spent together, I'll never forger", Roman said as he and Kate moved to the music.  
"John...." started Marlena but was stopped as John placed his finger on her lips. "Doc...you know all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy." said John as he looked over at Roman and Kate dancing. "John look at me..." Marlena said as she took her hand and turned John's head that he was looking into her eyes. "You made me one of the happiest women on this planet, we share a beautiful daughter together, and we've been through so much, John I love you and I always will." she finished as she kissed John's cheek and continued to dance."I'll always love you too Doc." whispered John.

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

As the song ended, John and Kate met up on the stage. Philip grabbed the mic and gathered everyone's attention. "It's now time for the groom, Mr. John Black to remove the garter from his wife's leg" People in the room began to cheer. "With his teeth" added Philip as he headed down off the stage. John glared at Philip, than got down on his knees and began to take the garter off with his teeth. Once he was done, John went and grabbed the mic. "Okay, Ladies. I'm going to get you to move aside, men let's gather around and see who wants this". John said as the tossed the garter in the air. All the men reached to get it, when all of sudden someone called. "I got it"......John looked to see who had caught the garter, when a smile came across his face. "I got it" yelled Philip as he left the crowd and headed over to Belle. Kate came up behind John, "You know their meant to be together, it's fait." she said. John nodded his head in agreement, "Okay Ladies, its the brides turn. Kate throw that bouquet." yelled John as he moved out of her way.  
Just as Kate turned her back to the crowd of women, a song came started to play.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls just want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have--

Kate tossed the bouquet into the air, all the women around were yelling and screaming trying to catch it. Silence came about when the bouquet was no longer in the air but in the hands of young Belle Black. 'Kate's right, it is fait' John thought to himself, as she watched his daughter walk off with the bouquet.

There she sits buddy just a-gleaming in the sun,  
There to greet a working man when his day is done  
I'm gonna pack my pa and I'm gonna pack my aunt,  
I'm gonna take them down to the cadillac ranch.

"Come on everyone, you'll know this song. Come one, let's do some good 'ol square dancing." yelled Bo and Hope as they headed onto the dance floor. Everyone in the room joined them, it was like on big ho down.

El dorado fins, whitewalls and skirts;  
Rides just like a little bit of heaven here on earth.  
When I die, buddy, throw my body in the back,  
Take me to the junkyard in my cadillac.  
  
Cadillac, cadillac,  
Long and dark, shiny and black  
Open up your engines let em roar  
Tearing up the highway like a big old dinosaur  
  
James dean in a mercury 49  
Junior johnson runnin' in the woods of caroline  
Even Burt reynolds in a black trans am  
Are gonna meet me down at the cadillac ranch  
  
Cadillac, cadillac  
Long and dark, shiny and black  
Open up your engines, let 'em roar  
Tearin' up the highway like a big old dinosaur

"We have a request for a song, so here it is." As the music began to play, John walked over to Sami. "Sami would you like to have this dance?" asked John as he held out his hand to her. Nodding her head, Sami got up from her chair and took John's hand in hers.  
Kate than walked up to Lucas who was sitting alone, "Lucas would you be so kind as to dance with your mother?" asked Kate. Smiling Lucas nodded and headed onto the floor with her.

What cha wanna be - when you grow up  
What cha gonna do - when your time is up  
What cha gonna say - when things go wrong  
What cha wanna do - when you're on your own  
  
There's a road - long and winding  
The lights are blindin' - but it gets there  
Don't give up - don't look back  
There's a silver linin' - it's out there somewhere

"Sami, I want you to know that throughout the years, you've always been like a daughter to me and you always will be. I love you Samantha no matter what happens between us." John said as he pulled Sami closer to him. A tear came down Sami's face, as she leaned into John. "I love you too....Dad", whispered Sami as they danced.

Everybody wants an answer - everybody needs a friend  
We all need a shinin' star on which we can depend  
N' so tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before - (to find what you're  
Looking for)  
There'll be times - in your life  
Ya when you' be dancin' n' shit - but you ain't gettin it  
But don't get disillusioned - no, don't expect too much  
Cuz if what you have is all you can get - just keep on  
Tryin' - it just ain't happened yet

"Lucas, may I cut in and dance with mom?" asked Philip as he took his brother's placed and started dancing with his mother. "Philip, I love you so much, all I want for you is to be happy. I'm glad that you've found the right one to make you happy." Kate said, smiling Philip nodded his head. "Thank you mom, for everything."

Everybody wants to be winner - everybody has a dream  
We all need a shinin' star when things ain't what they seem  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before - (gotta get where you're  
Headed for)  
  
Everybody wants some kindness - everybody needs a break  
We all need a shinin' star when things get hard to take  
So tonight we're gonna wish upon a star  
We never wished upon before

"Thank you for the dance Sami", John said as he kissed the top of her head. Sami smiled and headed back to her table where Lucas was. "Okay folks, there's been many requests for this song, so everybody grab someone to dance with because this is the last song". called the DJ. John walked up behind Kate and wrapped his hands around her waist, "May I have this last dance?" he asked. Kate turned around and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said as she kissed him passionately. Taking her hands in his, John led Kate onto the dance floor, followed by all the other couples at the wedding.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked John as he looked down at Kate. "I was just thinking about everything that we've been through this year, to get here. I'm glad were here today John, I love you so much." Kate said as she leaned closer into John. "Your right, and we have tons of this to go through...such as the birth of our child", John said.

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure"? he asked looking into her eyes. Nodding her head, Kate smiled. Taking that as her response, John stepped closer, "Than let's do it right." He said as he walked over to the nightstand and took off his wedding ring, placing it on the nightstand. Seeing this Kate did the same.

All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

FLASHBACK

"Kate……….I…" he tried but was stopped when Kate placed her finger on his lips. "I know" she replied as he brushed her hair away from her face. "John I need you more than ever." Kate whispered as she stroked his bare back. "You have me, you'll always have me", he said with a smile as he entered her slowly.

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

FLASHBACK

"John you stole Marlena away from me...you stole Kate away from me....I love Marlena.....you need to be with Kate...and your unborn child." Roman said as he rose from the couch and laced his hand through Marlena's.

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

FLASHBACK

Opening the box, there was a diamond ring. "Katherine Roberts, I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my child and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you....so...will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked John. Kate looked down at John with tears in her eyes....

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

FLASHBACK

"I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

John came back down to reality as the song ended, "I love you Katie girl, I'm always going to love you." Looking up at John a tear came down Kate's face, "I love you too."

You went and saved the best for last


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 

After leaving the reception, John and Kate headed straight for the airport to catch their plane. "John I can't believe that the wedding is over, it was perfect," said Kate. John smiled and placed a kiss on Kate's lips, "No worries, because the honeymoon is just beginning. I love you".

A few hours later, they arrived at the honeymoon destination. "Hawaii" asked Kate with a surprise look on her face. "I wanted to take you somewhere where I knew that you would remember forever", answered John. Kate smiled and pulled John into a hug, "I'm going to remember anyplace you take me, as long as I'm with you." John kissed her, than helped her over to the front desk,. "Aloha welcome to Hawaii and the island of Kauai. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist. "John Black, we're here for our honeymoon." "Ah Mr. Black, your rental house it just a 5 minute drive from here, it's called Marc Princeville, its on our North Shore. Here are your keys to you house and keys to your car, enjoy your stay." she said as she handed John the keys. Walking out from behind the desk, the receptionist saw Kate, "Mrs. Black may I ask how far along you are?" Kate smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "I'm about 8 ½ months along now." "Well congratulations".

Moments later they arrived at their rental house. "Oh my god John, its huge", said Kate as she stepped out of the car. "Well I wanted to make you feel at home, especially since the baby is due soon", said John. "John this is perfect, but you know what would make it better?" said Kate. John walked up to her, "What would that be?" "Food, I'm starving". said Kate. John smiled, "Okay, let's put our bags away and than we'll go and get food. I know this really great place in town."

Within minutes they arrived at the small restaurant. "Café Hanalei Princeville Resort", sounds like a good place, said Kate. "It's one of the bests, they have the greatest food here too." John said as he took Kate's hand in his and led her to a table.

"Wow your right, they do have good food here. That was so filling, especially since I'm eating for two." Kate said as she took a sip of her water. Just than a familiar song was heard., "Katherine Black, may I have this dance?" asked John. Kate rose from her seat and nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way", she said as she and John headed out on to the dance floor.

**__**

You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way  
You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Other couples began to join John and Kate as they were dancing. "John I love you so much" whispered Kate. John pulled her closer, "I love you too Katie girl."

****

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are  
  
It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love  
  
It's just the way you are

"Come on babe., let's get back." John said as he laced his hands through Kate's.

'Go home John, back to your little place, but come morning, your going to wish that you were back in Salem.' a man thought to himself, as he watch John and Kate walk away.

The next morning, John awoke to find himself alone in the bed. Rising from the bed he called to Kate. "Kate….Kate…where are you?" he called, but got no answer. Just than out of the corner of his eye, he saw her out side on the beach. "Kate…Kate" he yelled as he ran towards her. "John what's wrong?' asked Kate. "I was calling you and….you didn't answer" he said trying to check this breath. "John it's okay, I'm here nothing happened. I just couldn't sleep, so I deiced to get from fresh air." said Kate as she pulled him into a hug. "Well since we're out here ya wanna go for a stroll?" asked John as he took Kate's hand in his, and headed down the beach.**__**

If you need me, call me.  
No matter where you are,  
No matter how far.  
Just call my name.  
I'll be there in a hurry.  
On that you can depend  
and never worry.

You see, my love is alive  
It's like a seed that only needs  
The thought of you to grow.  
So if you feel the need for company,  
Please, my darling, let it be me.  
I may not be able to express  
The depth of the love I feel for you,  
But a writer put it very nicely  
When he was away from the one he loved.

He sat down and wrote these words:  
No wind, no rain,  
Nor winter's cold  
Can stop me, babe  
If you're my goal  
  
No wind, no rain,  
Can stop me, babe  
If you wanna go

John and Kate continued to walk along the beach, laughing at jokes, keeping each other in good spirit.

"John stop for a second" said Kate. "Kate what is it?" he asked. Kate took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "The baby's kicking." she said laughing. "Oh my god..I forgot how that feels. Hey little one, its your dad, I know that you probably wanna come out, but how bout you hang on in there for a little while longer." John said as she smiled, than pulled Kate into a passionate kiss.

****

I know, I know you must follow the sun  
Wherever it leads  
But remember  
If you should fall short of your desires  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
You'll always have me  
  
And if you should miss my love  
One of these old days  
If you should ever miss the arms  
That used to hold you so close, or the lips  
That used to touch you so tenderly  
Just remember what I told you  
The day I set you free

"John, you know that there is nothing in this world, that is going to keep you and I apart." Smiling John nodded his head, "I know that, not even that mountain up there, or those caves over there. Nothing, because our love is stronger than ever, and my love for you will always be there." John said. "I love you so much, I can't even put it into words." said Kate with a blush. John just simply nodded. "How bout we go back to the house, you can have your shower and I can make us some breakfast." said Kate as she ran towards the house. "Hey wait up." called John as he ran after her.

****

Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough (Say it again)  
Ain't no river wild enough  
  
To keep me from you

Arriving back at the house, John headed into the shower while Kate headed into the kitchen. "Hello Kate, long time no see" said a man's voice. As Kate turned around she dropped the plates that she had in her hand. "You……" she said.

"Kate, I hope that your done with breakfast, because I'm starving…" started John but stopped when he noticed the broken glass on the floor. "Kate…Kate..this isn't' funny, where are you?" called John as he walked around the house. Heading to the front door, John noticed that it was open with a note stuck to it. 'John, if you ever want to see your beloved wife again, you'll follow my direction specifly. You'll walk down the beach where you'll find more directions, follow them as well' , read John. "Dammit" yelled John as the threw the paper on the floor and headed towards the beach.

John found the other directions which led him to the caves that him and Kate were talking about earlier on top of the mountains. "Kate..Kate.. Are you in here?" yelled John as he entered the cave. "Oh my god Kate" yelled John as he spotted her tied up. As he removed the tape from her mouth, he asked her who had done this, but before she could answer there was a loud gun shot. John hit the ground, as Kate screamed in horror.

"Tony…..but your dead?" whispered Kate as she saw Tony emerge from the darkness of the cave. "That's where your wrong Kate, I am very much alive, although I cant say the same for my brother. Well brother John, it looks as if I have finally won this battle", said Tony as he turned to face Kate. "I hate to break it to you brother….but you missed" yelled John as he rose to his feet and tackled Tony from behind. The two began to throw punches left and right. John knocked Tony in the stomach which made him fall to the ground, giving John enough time to untie Kate. "Tony, why are you doing this?" cried Kate. Tony rose his head and smiled, "It's simple Kate, it's all about revenge on my brother, for taking the one thing that made me happy…..Kristen". John shook his head, "You would go to all this trouble because of something that happened in the past, Tony of all things, I thought that you would be able to come up with something better", joked John. As John turned to Kate, Tony ran out of the cave. "Kate, I want you to stay here, I'm going after him. I can't let him get away." with saying that John quickly kissed Kate than ran off after Tony. 'I'm sorry John, but I'm not going to loose you again.' Kate said to herself. As she left the cave, she saw John and Tony fighting on the cliff's edge. "John!!" she screamed as both John and Tony went over the cliff. "John……Nooo." she cried as she ran towards them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 "John……Noo!!" cried Kate, as she watched both John and Tony fall off the cliff. Running towards the edge, Kate prayed that John was alright. "Oh my god, John are you okay?" she asked as she saw him hanging onto a tree root. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just hanging around", he joked. "Where's Tony?" she asked as he helped him up. John shook his head, "Tony's gone, he fell to the bottom." John said as he stood on his feet. John that noticed Kate looking kinda funny, "Kate are you okay?" he asked. Just than she fell over, but John caught her before she could hit the ground. "John, my water broke", she whispered. John picked up Kate and took her back to the cave. "Kate, the baby's coming…there's not time to take you to the hospital." started John. "Kate, I'm going to have to deliver the baby here." Finished John as he removed his shirt.

**Have I told you lately that I love you   
Have I told you there's no one else above you   
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do   
For the morning sun and all its glory   
Meets the day with hope and comfort too   
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do**

"John..it's coming, the baby coming." cried Kate. "Come on baby, it's almost here, it's going to be okay. Now I need you to push baby, push!!" yelled John.

**There's a love that's defined   
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun   
And at the end of the day   
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one   
**

**Have I told you lately that I love you   
Have I told you there's no one else above you   
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do **

**"Okay, baby. This is it…one more big** push that's all:, yelled John. "Ahhhhh", screamed Kate as she pushed. Just than the small cries of a baby was heard. John cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in his shirt.

**There's a love that's defined   
And it's yours and it's mine like the sun   
And at the end of the day   
We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one**

"John…it he okay?" asked Kate. Tears began to flow down John's face, "Kate….actually she's….she's prefect." he said through the tears, as he handed her to Kate. "John..she? We have a girl?" she asked. Looking down at her baby, Kate began to cry. John smiled, "Yes, we have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl." "John's she's beautiful.." started Kate. John nodded his head in agree meant, "Just like her mother. What should we call her?", he asked. Kate shook her head, "I don't know….how bout……Phoenix"

**And have I told you lately that I love you   
Have I told you there's no one else above you   
You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do   
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do   
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness   
Ease my troubles, that's what you do**

"Phoenix..sounds perfect." said John as he helped Kate to her feet. "How bout we head back home to Salem?" asked John. Kate nodded her head, " I think that's a great idea". The three of them headed down the island we were ready to head home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Mom, when are they going to get here?" asked Belle anxsionly, as she waited for her father and Kate to arrive. "John called from the plane, he said that they'd be here soon.", said Roman as he looked at Marlena. "I want to know what the surprise is that he said that him and Kate are brining home", said Marlena. Belle smiled as she watched her mother and Roman together, even though her parents were't together anymore they seem happy with the way things turned out. Just than Philip came up behind Belle, wrapping his arms around her waist, 'Hey, they here yet?" he asked. Belle shook her head. "Are they here yet?" called Brady as he, Sami and Lucas came walking towards Belle and Philip. Both of them shook their head. "There they are!' yelled Sami as she saw John walking towards them. "Dad...Dad" cried Belle as she ran towards her father. "Hey,Izzy. My god have I missed you", said John as he pulled his daughter into a hug. Roman and Marlena both approached John, "So John, what's the reason that you had to cut your honeymoon short?" asked Roman as he extended his hand and shook Johns. "And what's the big surprise?, asked Marlena with a smile on her face.

"Well, the reason why we had to cut the honeymoon short was actually two reasons.....the first being......." started John, but was stopped when they saw Kate walk up to them carrying a baby, 'The reason was that....well we had the baby.' said Kate smiling. "Oh my goodness, she's beautiful", Marlena said as she looked at the baby. "What did you name....." started Philip. 'Her....we named her Pheonix Michelle Black", said John as he kissed the top of Kate's head.

"Roman can I talk to you and Marlena for a second?" asked John. Nodding thier head, they left Kate with the kids. "John you said that there was two reasons...what was the second?" asked Marlena. "Well that's why I wanted to talk to you. Tony.....was in Hawaii. He found Kate and I......he took Kate but I was able to find her, only because he wanted me too." "Did he hurt her or the baby?" asked Roman. John shook his head, 'No, the baby wasnet born till after he fell off the cliff..." said John. Marlena shook her head, "Cliff?" she asked. "When I found Kate, Tony and I fought, but I was able to untie Kate, than I went after Tony, we both fell off the edge of a cliff, but I managed to hold onto a branch...Tony fell. Kate helped me back up, and that's when the baby was born, I had to delieve her." Roman looked over at Kate and the baby, "Well John, seems like you had a hell of a honeymoon. But is Tony dead for sure?" asked Roman. "There's no way for him to have survived that fall. He's dead." said John.

"Kate, she's so beautiful", said Belle as she looked at her new baby sister. "What made you come up with the name Phenoix, mom?" asked Lucas. Kate smiled, "I don't know actually, it seemed so perfect for her", answered Kate. "Kate, I hope that Lucas and I will be as happy are you and John are. You seem so prefect together" said Sami as she looked over at her parents talking to John. "Thank you Sami, that means alot to me". "Well are you guys ready to head home?" asked John as he walked up to Kate and his baby girl. Kate nodded her head. "Oh....before I forget, sunday you are all invited to the church for Pheonix's baptisim." said Kate. "You planned it already?" asked Brady, "I called the preist from Hawaii and asked if it was possible to do it when we got home, and he asid that sunday would be the perfect day." said John. "We'll be there" said Marlena, "Well we should get you guys home. See you all on sunday." said Roman as he, Marlena, John and Kate headed out to the car.

"Thank you for the ride......we'll see you guys on sunday", said John as he and Kate got out of the car, carrying Phenoix. "No , you guys' deserve it." said Marlena. John and Kate waved to Roman and Marlena as they drove away. Entering the house, John smilied, "Ah home sweet home". "Yes indeed...I can't believe how late it is, we should get Pheonix to bed so that we too can get some rest." said Kate with a yawn. "Hey babe, why don't you head to bed, I'll put Pheonix to sleep", said John as he took Arwen from Kate's arms. Nodding her head, Kate kissed Pheonix on the head and headed up stairs.

"Come on baby girl, it's you bed time." said John as he carred his daughter into her room. Just than Pheonix began to cry, as John was about to lay her down. "Okay, so you don't want to sleep right now...how bout I sing or something to you."? asked John as he walked over to the rocking chair and took a seat.

**Come stop your crying   
It will be all right   
Just take my hand   
Hold it tight   
I will protect you   
from all around you   
I will be here   
Don't you cry**

As Kate started walking down the stairs, she heard John singing.Walking towards Pheonix's room Kate peaked inside as she leaned on and doorframe and watched her husband sing to thier daughter.

**For one so small,   
you seem so strong   
My arms will hold you,   
keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us   
Can't be broken   
I will be here Don't you cry**

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes, you'll be in my heart   
From this day on   
Now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart, always**

Looking down, John noticed that Pheonix had fallen asleep in his arms. "Night baby girl", he said as he put her in her crib. "How long have you been standing there?", he asked as he walked towards Kate. "Not long, I heared you singing, it was wonderful", said Kate as she placed a kiss on John's lips. John closed the door to Pheonix's room slightly and pulled Kate closer, kissing her passionatley. "John...you remember this is how we got her", Kate said with a chuckle. John nodded his head and leaned in for another kiss. "Come on let's go to bed". John said as he grabbed Kate's hand in his and headed up the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sunday had come quicker than John and Kate had hoped. The morning was hectic, they were running around trying to get everything ready before they had to head over to the church. "John, Pheonix is all ready to go, are you?" asked Kate as she put her daughter in her stroller. "Yeah, I'm coming.....", called John as he walked out of the house. "Okay let's go", he said as he gave Kate a soft kiss on her lips.

Arrving at the church, John and Kate saw that everyone was already there. "Well, we weren't sure if you guys were going to show up", said Brady as he walked up to his dad. "Hey there little sis". said Belle as she and Philip walked up behind Brady. "Okay, we have to get inside, you can talk to your sister later", John said as she hurried everyone into the church.

"Sorry father that we're late." said Kate as she and John approached him. "That's quite alright. Are the god parents here yet?" asked the father. John and Kate looked at eachother, "John...go ask them..." whispered Kate. "I'll be right back" said John as he headed out of the church.

"Marlena....Roman, do you guys have a second?" asked John as he ran up to them. "Sorry we're late John..what's up?" asked Marlena. John was hesitant but finally spoke, "Kate and I were wondering......." started John. "Wondering what John?" asked Roman. "Wondering if you and Marlena would like to be Pheonix's godparents?" he finally asked. Both Roman and Marlena looked at eachother, and smiled. "Yes..we'd be honoured to be her godparents." Marlena said as she pulled John into a hug, Roman shook his hand. "Well now that's settled, we better get in there", said John as the three of them walked into the church.

"Are the godparents here yet?" asked the father. "Thier hear, father." called John as he, Marlena and Roman walked up to the alter. "Well than...let's get started shall we." said the father.

"Today, we have gathered with friends and family to see the baptism of Pheoix Michelle Black. John and Kate would like to ask the godparents of this child to step forward" Roman and Marlena stepped up to the basket where Pheonix was. Picking her up the father started, "These two people have been chosen by John and Kate to care for thier child if anything shall happen to them ,they have been chosen because of their love for one another, and the love that they share with others. Roman and Marlena, do you swear to help this child develop both physcially and spirtually?" Both Marlena and Roman nodded thier heads and said yes. " Now repeat after me, "I swear with all my heart and love that I will help this child grow, whatever the needs be". Marlena and Roman repeated after the father, than each placed a drop of water on Pheonix's head to show their love and support.

"John, Kate, do you swear to love this child, no matter what the needs, no matter the time of day, no matter the mood one another is in? If so repeat after me. 'I solemly swear to love this child, with all of my heart and soul, she is our gift from the lord and we will cherish her till the day we die'. repeated John and Kate as they both dropped some water on their daughter's head. "With this holy water as I pour it onto Pheonix's head, it represents life, death, cleansing and growth for her. The spirit of the holy savoir will help her make out the sinful world of that inwhch we live." said the father as he carefully placed Pheonix's head in the holy water.

"Now if you would all join me in prayer, Heavenly Father, we pray that Pheonix will grow in the knowledge of Your grace and in faith in You. We thank You that, through Christ crucified, we can die to our sin and rise to a newness of life. Give Pheonix Your Holy Spirit and strengthen her so that she may live a righteous life following the example of our Saviour Jesus Christ. We thank You for calling us to be Your children and may we, as the church and body of Christ, fulfil our obligation to encourage, support and train Pheonix as she continues to walk with You. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. John, Kate, I present you with your beauiful baby girl, may she walk with the lord always and be cared and loved for no matter where she is."said the father as he handed Pheonix over to John and Kate.

After the baptism, Belle and Philip walked up to John and Kate. "Why didn't you guys tell us that you we're going to ask mom and Roman to be the godparents?". "We weren't sure what they'd say, after everything that has happend, but we've all moved on. It's what we wanted." said John. "Dad, I gotta get going, congradulation, I'll see you later. Bye Kate, Pheonix" said Brady as he headed off out of the church. "Yeah, we should get going too, love you. Take care" said Belle as she hugged both her father and Kate. "I'll see you later mom, bye Pheonix" said Philip as him and Belle left.

"Well that sure was something John,. I never expected either of you to ask my parents to be the godparents of your child",. Sami said as her and Lucas walked up beside John. "Sami, it's something that I thought was right and so did Kate." defeneded John. "I know, and I could think of a better choice than the two of them". said Sami as Roman and Marlena walked up to them. "Kate, John, congradulatoins...on everything", said Roman. "Thank you Roman, that means alot to both of us". answered Kate.

"Well we have to get going, we're going to pick up Will from grandpa Shawns. Take care, both of you." said Lucas as him and Sami left. "So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Marlena, John and Kate both looked at eachother, "Well I was thinking of taking our daughter for a walk in the park" said John as he placed Pheonix in her stroller. "That sounds like a wonderful idea", Kate said as she smiled at John. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." said Roman. "Thank you Roman...Marlena for everything". said John as he extended his hand for Roman to shake. "That's what friends are for" said Marlena as she gave Kate a hug.

**Ask me how much you mean to me   
And I wouldn't even know where to start   
Ask if this love runs deep in me   
And you won't find a deeper love in any heart   
You could say you couldn't live one day without me   
You could say all of your thoughts are about me   
You could think no other love could be as strong   
But you'd be wrong, you'd be wrong**

As they continued to walk through the park, John laced his hands through Kate's. "I love you, you know that right?" asked John. Kate stopped at looked him in the eyes, "John, of course I know that you love me. This year has been full of so many up's and down's I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you. I love you so much John, more than you could ever realize...and you gave me the greatest gift of all...Pheonix", said Kate as she pulled John into a passionate kiss.

**If you say that you love me   
More than anybody   
Than anyone's ever been loved before   
As much as you love me   
Baby, I'll still love you Baby,   
I'll still love you more   
I'll still love you more**

**Ask me just what I'd do for you   
And I'll tell you I would do anything   
Ask if this heart beats true for you   
And I'll show you a truer heart could never be   
You could say there's not a star that you won't bring me   
You could say there'll be no day that you won't need me   
You could think no other love could last as long   
But you'd be wrong, you'd be wrong **

**If you say that you love me   
More than anybody   
Than anyone's ever been loved before   
As much as you love me   
Baby, I'll still love you Baby,   
I'll still love you more**

"Katie girl, you were also part of brining this baby girl into the world. She's so beautiful" said John looking down at his sleeping daughter. "I love you so much, from now on it's only going to be you and me.....and Pheonix. We're a family, and that's the way its going to stay,,,I promise" said John as he returned the kiss. "Come on, let's head home". said Kate as she placed her hand in John's and started to walk home.

**And for ev'ry kiss   
I'll kiss you back a hundred times   
And for ev'rything you do   
I'll just do more   
And for all the love you give   
I'll give you so much back, you'll see   
Got so much love for you inside   
**

**If you say that you love me   
More than anybody   
Than anyone's ever been loved before   
No matter how much you love me   
Baby, I'll still love you Baby,   
I'll still love you more   
I'll still love you more**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A month had passed since the baptism, and nothing could be better. It was Christmas eve and and there was a party going on at Alice's that everyone was invited to.

"John, we need a sitter for Pheonix and it's christmas eve." said Kate as she pulled on her dress. "Hey, we could always stay here, and do our own thing for christmas eve", whispered John as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and began kissing her neck. "No, we promised we'd go to the party......." chuckled Kate as she turned around to face John. "Okay....how bout we call Will, he can babysit Pheonix?", said John as he kissed Kate on the lips and headed into the bathroom.

"Hey Lucas, it's mom. I was wondering if Will would be willing to babysit for John and I tonight?", asked Kate. "Hang on I'll ask........He said he'd love to babysit." said Lucas. Kate smilied, "Alright, tell him he can come by in about half an hour. John and I are heading to Alice's for the party." "Yeah, Sami and I are going to be there too. See ya in a bit", said Lucas as he hung up the phone. "Okay, buddy, let's get you over to grandma Kate's."

As John came out of the bathroom, he saw Kate standing at the door. "What's up?" he asked. "We have a sitter, so you and I are going to the party", said Kate with a huge smile. As John walked up to her, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you", he whispered as the door bell rung. "That's will, can you go and get Pheonix?" said Kate as she walked towards the door. "Will, honey. Thank you so much for doing this on such sort notice", said Kate as she pulled Will into a hug. "It's no problem grandma, I'd love to babysit for you and John. Go have fun at the party." Will said as John came around the corner with Pheonix.

"Here she is Will, she's sleepy so she should be asleep in awhile. We'll be home no later than midnight, so that you can get home at a decent time in order for christmas", said John as he handed his daughter to Will. "Okay, go have fun you too", said Will as he pushed John and Kate out the door. "Betcha he get's that from his mother". said Kate with a laugh, as she and John walked to Alice's.

**Let it snow, let it snow   
Hey, it's another christmas holiday   
Its a joyous thing let the angels sing   
Cause we're together   
We got a thing can't let it slip away   
No, outside it's raining sleet   
When our bodies meet   
I don't care about the weather**

**Let it snow, let it snow   
Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'   
So baby let it snow   
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow   
Ohhhh, come over here and help me trim the tree   
**

As they walked into Alice's they were greeted by Belle and Sami. "Hey dad, Kate. I wasn't sure if you guys were going to show up", said Belle as she hugged the two of them. "Kate called and asked if Will would babysit, so he's over there and thier here", answered Sami.

"Well, how bout I get you a drink babe?" asked John as he took Kate's coat and placed it on the hook and headed to the bar. "Rex, can I get two christmas pina colda's." asked John. "Sure thing John." Rex said as he turnd to make the drinks.

**Ohhhh, come over here and help me trim the tree   
I wanna wrap you up baby   
Then you'll see you're the only present   
I need There's so much more   
Waiting for you in store   
From this precious day   
I can gladly say   
There's no place I'd rather be   
I know you are my everything, come a little closer   
God must have sent you down from heaven**

"Here you are my dear", said John as he walked up to Kate and handed her the drink. "Thank you", said Kate. "So...this is quite a turn out." John said. Kate nodded her head in agreement. "John...Kate, glad to see you here." said Roman and Marlena. "Merry Christmas, you too", John and Kate both said.

**Oh yeah, mmm   
Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Let your heart be light   
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah   
Have yourself a merry little Christmas   
Make the Yuletide gay   
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh**

"Marlena, may I have this dance?", asked John as he placed his drink on the table and took Marlena's hand in his. "Yes", she said as they walked out onto the dance floor. Roman and Kate watched as Marlena and John moved to the music. "Kate...it is christmas, how bout you and I have a dance?", asked Roman. Kate smilied, and took Roman's hand. "I'd love that Roman".

**Here we are as in olden days   
Happy golden days of yore, ah   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
They gather near to us once more, ooh   
Through the years we all will be together and   
If the fates allow   
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah,   
oh And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh**

"John, I always thought that this would be us...ya know celebrating christmas together, after everything that has happend." Marlena said as she watched Roman and Kate dance. "Marlena, I know that things didn't turn out the way we hoped, but they did turn out for the better", John said as he tried to reassure Marlena. "I know your right, I'd don't think I've seen Kate so happy...or you. You guys have a beautiful baby girl....."Marlena started, but was stopped when John turned and saw Belle dancing with Philip, "But so do we", he said. Marlena smilied and leaned closer into John as they continued to dance.

**Faithful friends who are dear to us   
They gather near to us once more, oh, oh   
Through the years we all will be together and   
If the fates allow, oh yeah   
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh   
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh**

"Kate, thank you for the dance. I'm so happy for you. You deserve the best, and you got the best. Merry Christmas" said Roman as he placed a soft kiss on Kate's cheek. "Thank you Roman...for everything." said Kate, as she walked to over to John.

"Well, this has been great. But we should really get home and let Will head home", said John as she took Kate by the hand. Just than a familiar song came on. "John we have to dance to this before we go...please?" Kate told John as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay", he agreeed. Roman and Marlena, joined John and Kate on the dance floor, as did everyone else that was at Alice's.

**When you light those candles   
Up there on that mantel, setting the mood well,   
I just lie there staring   
Silently preparing to love on you well,   
I can feel the heat from across the room   
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do**

"Merry Christmas,fancy face. I love you so much." said Bo as he placed a soft kiss on Hope's lips. "I'm glad that this year has almost passed, after everything that has happend, I just want to start ove again", Hope said as she leaned into her husband.

"Philip, you know after everything between Shawn and I, I'm glad that you were there for me and that you were pasiont with me. And that's why I love you", whispered Belle as she leaned in for a kiss. "Belle.....did you just say.....I...." Philip tired to say but couldn't get the words out. "Philip, you heard me right.....I love you...". A smile came across Philip's face, "I love you too Belle, I always have and I always will", he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**I melt every time you look at me that way   
It never fails, anytime, any place   
This burn in me is the coolest thing   
I've ever felt   
I melt**

"Oh, Jack look at everyone dancing. They all look so happy." Jennifer said as she and Jack entered Alice's. "Well, than we should be down there too." said Jack as he took Jennifer by the hand and headed. "Ah this is why I love you so much Jack, you always know how to put a smile on my face." Jennifer said as she pulled Jack down for a passionate kiss.

**Don't know how you do it   
I love the way I lose it, every time   
Whats even better Is knowing that forever you're all mine   
The closer you get, the more my body aches   
One little stare from you is all it takes**

"Merry Christmas, Doc. I love you so much, more than you can imagine." Roman said as he kissed Marlena. "Roman, this is more than I could have ever thought, I love you. Merry Christmas", she said as she kissed Roman passionatley.

**I melt every time you look at me that way   
It never fails, anytime, any place   
This burn in me is the coolest thing   
I've ever felt   
I melt   
Every time you look at me the way I melt,   
I melt**

As the song ended, eveyone went their own way. "Kate, how bout we head home.?" asked John as he grabbed their coats." Kate nodded in agreement. "Well, we're going to head out, let will get home." said Kate as her and John said good-bye to everyone. "Merry Christmas everyone", yelled John as he and Kate left.

As they continued to walk home, Kate noticed that it had begun to snow. "John, look", said Kate as she pointed up to the sky. "You know what they say about the first snow fall of the year Katie girl?" asked John as he laced his fingers through Kates. "No what do they say?", asked Kate. John smilied as he looked at his wife, Everything's magical when it snows, everything looks beautiful....just like you,"whispered John as he pulled Kate in for a passionate kiss.

As the arrived home, Will was sitting on the couch reading. "Hey you guys back already?" asked Will as he rose from the couch. "Yeah, we thought that you might want to get home", said John as he took out his walet. "Here's $40 for the night, thanks Will." said John as he handed Will the money. "Thanks John, I'll see you guys later. Have a good night", said Will as he left the house. "It's so beautiful", whispered Kate as she walked over to the window and watched the snow fall. "Merry Christmas, Mrs Black", said John as he walked up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Mr Black", whispered Kate.

**The snow is falling, the city is white   
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight   
And we're all alone, there's no one home   
You're fin'lly in my arms again**

"I have a present for you" whisperedJohn as he pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Kate with his hands still wrapped around her waist. Opening the box, Kate saw a beautiful locket with a picture of her and John on one side and on the other side was picture of Pheonix. "John it's beautiful...thank you", said Kate. "Anything for my beauitful wife" an swered John as he put it on her. Just than Pheonix started to cry, "I'll get her",said John as he left Kate by the window and went to get his daughter. "Here's mommy", said John as he handed Pheonix to Kate. The three of them stared out the window and watched the snow fall,John drapped one of his arms over Kate's shoulders, while Kate held Pheonix.

**The night is silent, and christmas is here   
I couldn't ask for more than having you near   
'Cause I love you, girl, and I always will   
And now I know the moment is right   
The moment is right**

FLASHBACK.... "Are you sure?" asked John staring into her eyes. Nodding her head Kate smiled. Stepping closer, John kissed her forehead, "Than let's do this right", he said as he walked over to the night stand and placed his wedding ring on it. Kate walked up behind him and did the same.

**'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight, I'm gonna give you All my heart can give**

FLASHBACK.... "There's something I need to tell you." John remembered Kate telling him before he left. He thought of the night he and Kate had made love on the roof top of Basic Black. It was wonderful and perfect, 'John think about what Marlena would want you to do' 'She'd want me to be happy' 'What makes you happy' without even thinking about it he told her. 'You do'.

**I thought I'd give you something shiny and new   
I tried to find something worthy of you   
But I realized when I looked inside   
There's some things that money can't buy Oh, no**

FLASHBACK..... 'Your husband, my brother is still alive...so's your wife' When Bo had barged in on him and Kate he was in shock when Bo told the two of them that. He couldn't believe that Bo would say something like that. John yelled and told Bo it couldn't be true, that it was some fantasy he had because he wanted Hope back. But now they were heading to this island, in search of those people that were supposedly killed, maybe if they didn't find anything there than he would finally have the closure he needed with Marlena...........but what if she's alive and so is Roman..?

**I feel the magic whenever you're near   
I feel it even on this time of the year   
'Cause I love you, girl, I always will   
And now I know the moment is right   
The moment is right**

FLASHBACK..... Pulling away, Kate wiped the tears from her eyes. "John…I'm sorry I didn't tell……tell you about the baby before you left. I should have….I almost lost you." Pushing the stands of hair away from her face, John smiled, "Kate, you'll never loose me. You gotta have faith in that, and that I love you."

"Kate, when I was on the island, all I could think about was how I was going to get back home to you. I realized that even before I found out about Marlena and Roman, that I loved you. And when I found out that you were carrying my child, I realized that I needed to get back to you. I almost died trying to get home to you, I was backed up against a wall, but I over came it", said John as he pulled Kate down into another kiss.

**'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight, I'm gonna give you   
All my heart can give**

FLASHBACK... Opening the box, there was a diamond ring. "Katherine Roberts, I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my child and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you....so...will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked John. Kate looked down at John with tears in her eyes....

**You know I'll always be true to you   
And you know I'm the one you can turn to   
Oh, yeah Anytime, anyplace, or anywhere   
You know that I'll always be there   
Oh, baby**

FLASHBACK.... "I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss.

**'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight, I'm gonna give you   
All my heart can give**

FLASHBACK.... "John…it he okay?" asked Kate. Tears began to flow down John's face, "Kate….actually she's….she's prefect." he said through the tears, as he handed her to Kate. "John..she? We have a girl?" she asked. Looking down at her baby, Kate began to cry. John smiled, "Yes, we have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl." "John's she's beautiful.." started Kate. John nodded his head in agree meant, "Just like her mother. What should we call her?", he asked. Kate shook her head, "I don't know….how bout……Phoenix"

**'Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight   
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time   
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight, I'm gonna give you   
All my heart can give**

"John, what are you thinking about?", asked Kate as she looked at his reflecton in the window. "I was just thinking about everything we had to go through to get to this point in our lives", answered John. "But it was worth it...wasn't it?", asked Kate. "Smiling John looked at his daughter, than at Kate, "More than anything in the world. I love you." whisped John as he kissed Kate. "I love you too, Pheonix". "I love you John...merry christmas." whispered Kate, as she felt John's arms wrapped around her and Pheonix as they continued to watch the snow fall.

The End

Authors Note: I hate to say it, but it is the end. It's been a blast writing this and I want to take the chance to thank everyone who helped me with the story, a big thanks goes out to Christina, for all the help. I couldn't have done a better job without her, so thank you Tina. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewd. It means alot to me that you all did that, it gave me the motivation to finish this story. The only thing that would have made me happier if this is how it turned out on the actual show, but since it didn't that's why I wrote. So in final, I would again like to thank everyone, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have. Hey you never know.....maybe there'll be another chapter to sequel.....Thanks again. Monica aka, chickee15


End file.
